Yours to Hold
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: NH. Whether they liked it or not, fate had a plan for them. They were two lost souls, searching for comfort, love. Even if they didn’t realise it, they were searching for each other.
1. Not Ready To Make Nice

**Summary: **_NH. Whether they liked it or not, fate had a plan for them. They were two lost souls, searching for comfort, love. Even if they didn't realise it, they were searching for each other._

**AN/**Hey guys! So this is my new story, and I'm not going to say too much except I hope you like it :D And also a huge thanks to Kelly for helping me out SO friggin' much! I love ya girlie! So please R&R.

* * *

'While grief is fresh, every attempt to divert only irritates. You must wait till it be digested, and then amusement will dissipate the remains of it.' **--Samuel Johnson **

-

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it_

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down_  
_I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

-

-

-

She didn't want to do this.

Being dragged away for a holiday by her two best friends-she used the term loosely right now-was definitely not on her top ten list of things to do. They said she needed to get away but she disagreed, why couldn't she just sit in her apartment and cry? Really. What was wrong with that?

She'd told them she didn't want to go, but did they listen? No. They _never _listen.

Sighing she rested her back against the hard plastic chair. Why did airports never have comfy chairs? Was it like some airport rule? Make your passengers so uncomfortable that they'll buy an earlier ticket for the plane. She could just see all the airport staff sitting in a room thinking of ways to make more money. Then the guy who works at the luggage claim would say:

"I got it! We'll make the chairs so uncomfortable they'll have to buy earlier tickets." Scrawny little man would shout.

She instantly scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, stupid airport people.

Looking around the large space her scowl grew as she watched all the happy couples going off on holiday, however one in particular caught her eye. It was a young couple, mid twenties, clearly going on their honeymoon. She watched as the pretty blonde woman giggled after her husband whispered something in her ear, no doubt telling her that he couldn't wait to get to that hotel room.

She rolled her eyes. In a few years they'd hire a nanny for their kids, and then one day pretty blonde lady would come home and find the man she loves in bed with her. He'd say something like:

"This isn't what it looks like." Or her personal favourite. "Oh you're home early."

Then Blondie would shout she wanted a divorce, maybe slap the home wrecker before storming out of the house, crying hysterically. She'd run to her friends, who'd sympathise but would say:

"We told you not to hire a hot nanny."

After a year the divorce would be finalized she'd get custody of the kids and house, maybe even the cars while he'd be left with nothing, just the slut he'd cheated on his loving wife with. He'd realise what a mistake he'd made. While she'd realise what a waste of her life he'd being.

She definitely knew one thing, if she ever had kids-which she highly doubted she would-she was never getting a nanny.

As she watched them walk closer to the check in desk she shook her head with a sigh, they had no idea what they were in for. She thought with a little bit of bitterness. Atleast they got to experience it. Marriage. She looked down at her left hand that was wrapped around her right wrist as they rested on her lap, her finger looked different, without the silver engagement ring. Her hand instinctively lifted up to the silver chain she was wearing, holding onto the round band that hung off it.

Her gaze travelled to the large clock that hung on the wall opposite her, they were late. She didn't even _want _to go on this freakin' holiday, and she was here on time!

She tapped her foot on the ugly blue patterned carpet that adorned the airport floor impatiently, her brow furrowing as she couldn't seem to lift it back up after a while. Leaning over slightly her face scrunched up in disgust and annoyance as she saw the gooey substance that was holding her foot at ransom.

"Stupid fucking chewing gum." She muttered. God she really did hate airports. The sound of a pop filled her ears and her head snapped up, her eyes narrowing as a little girl, she couldn't be more than six stood in front of her, her mouth opening and closing as she chewed on the pink substance inside.

She tried to ignore the small child, by not so subtly looking anywhere but her. But the little frizzy haired brat just didn't seem to get the hint, and kept looking and chewing. God she hated kids. Okay that was a lie, she didn't really hate them, but when they just stood and stared at her, she couldn't bloody stand them!

"What?!" She finally snapped. Making a few passers by stare in her direction but she ignored them, she was used to ignoring people's worried gazes. The little girl simply stood. Looking. Chewing. Looking. Chewing. Unfazed by her tone.

She chewed on the side of her cheek as the child stood there dressed in pink three quarter length trousers, her socks pulled all the way up-oh to be young and unfashionable again. A white t-shirt with pink writing that said, 'I don't need your attitude I already have one.' Then her dark frizzy hair was up in two buns on the sides of her head, her face covered in freckles as she popped the gum again.

She clenched her fists as the 'Pop' seemed to echo in her ears, and she could feel the faint stirrings of a headache coming on.

"Listen you little-" she took a breath as she realised this was a child she was talking to, you had to be sweet and kind whilst talking to them, both things she was definitely not right now. She then sighed and put on a big fake smile, "Hi sweetie, could you please stop looking at me? It's really starting to freak me out." She spoke kindly, but the child didn't move a muscle. Chew. Chew. Chew.

She narrowed her eyes, feeling her temper flare. "Look you little Devil Child, if you don't stop staring at me right now I will take that chewing gum and stick it in your hair, then your mommy will have to cut it all out." She sneered, but yet again. Stare. Chew. Stare. Chew.

The little girls green eyes stared into her brown ones. She was seriously considering checking her scalp for any markings, preferably '666', but that might cause a scene.

"Are you retarded?" Haley asked softly. Pop. "Go away. Please." Great, now she was reduced to begging. "I'll give you money." She offered, taking her purse from her handbag. "Here take it. I don't need it." She held out a ten. Pop. Stare. Chew. Her temper flared again. "Look you little brat, I'm having a pretty crappy day already, and I don't need little Devil Children like you making it worse. Okay?"

Pop.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and was just about to curse the small child after all the names under the sun but:

"Kayla!"

Devil Child quickly spun around, clutching onto her pink princess carry on bag as she heard-what the older girl presumed was her mother- shouted at her.

"Lets go!"

The brunette's gaze moved to the owner of the voice. A tall, well dressed woman with perfect hair. Yip. Definitely the little brats mother. Then suddenly she felt sorry for the small girl, her parents probably just threw money at her, trying to make up for never being there.

Then 'Kayla' gave her a hard glare and trudged over to her mother and she felt all emotions of sympathy vanish. She could've sworn she heard the small girl hiss. But let it slide, she had a pretty crappy family. And that made a smile grow on her features. Haha! Little sucker.

"What the hell?" She demanded angrily as she suddenly felt a splash of cold liquid hit her cheek, she turned to her right, glaring at the man who sat beside her-when did he get there? He was holding a water bottle, the cap unscrewed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked harshly.

He shrugged. "Just checking." then he went back to reading his book.

Her eyes narrowed. "Checking what? That there's water in the bottle? Well buddy there's a simpler way to check, take a freakin' drink!" She exclaimed, anger radiating off of her as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"No, I knew there was water in it." He told her, not taking his eyes from the page he was currently reading.

She'd never understood the expression seeing red, but right now, she could definitely understand it. "So why the hell did you throw water on me?" She demanded again.

This time he glanced up at her. "I was checking if you melted." He explained, and she suddenly noticed how blue his eyes were. Oh they were oh so blue. But the fact that he had nice eyes did not get him off the hook that easily.

"What?" She asked again, completely confused.

"Well in all the stories witches melt." He told her.

Her mouth went agape. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The guy who just caught you being mean to a child, and in all the story books that's what witches do. Melt." He smirked and she felt her face heat up in anger.

"Look you jackass-"

"You always start your sentences with 'look you'?" His smirked widened and that just made her even more angry.

"Look you-"

"Haley!"

Her head whipped around at the sound of a high pitched voice screeching her name. She stood up, picking her suitcase from the ground as she grabbed her things.

"Have fun tormenting more small children." Mr. Blue eyes shouted after her before she was completely out of ear shot.

"Oh I will. Have fun being a jackass!" She shouted back.

"Oh I will!" He echoed her words.

Haley pulled her suitcase along, her left foot sticking to the carpet slightly every time she lifted it. Stupid fucking chewing gum.

"Where the hell have you been? We've being looking for you everywhere!" The taller brunette exclaimed.

Haley narrowed her eyes and the curly blonde could see she was about to blow a fuse so she stepped in.

"Come on." Peyton nudged them both. "We better get checked in."

Brooke flipped her short locks while pulling her large black sun glasses down over her eyes.

"You do realise we're going to Ireland right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well it's not exactly the sunshine capital of the world." She said sarcastically.

Brooke simply shrugged, a smile now planted on her features. "This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed excitedly.

"A riot."

Brooke sighed. "Come on Tutor Girl. Cheer up. This holiday's all about having a good time." She said as she handed her ticket to the woman at the desk. Both Peyton and Haley following her lead.

Haley sent the woman a smug smile. _Let's see you go back to your boss now, 'Sorry Sir, she didn't buy an earlier ticket. Just sat on the horrible plastic seat.' _

"Yeah c'mon Hales, cheer up." Peyton smiled.

So she did. Haley slapped on a big fake smile that her friends could see right through but Brooke shrugged.

"It'll do."

Haley trudged along in the middle of her two slightly taller friends, her shoe slightly sticking to the carpet every time she stepped on her left foot, the biggest fake smile ever on her lips, and her hair slightly wet on one side due to Water Boy. She sighed and shook her head.

She did not want to do this.

…

…

…

**TBC . . X**


	2. The Last Night

**Summary: **_NH. Whether they liked it or not, fate had a plan for them. They were two lost souls, searching for comfort, love. Even if they didn't realise it, they were searching for each other._

**An/**Hey everyone :D So I wasn't going to update this story so soon but Allie persuaded me ;) And plus I really wanted to. So a couple of things are revealed in this chapter but not everything :) And I am quite proud of it if I do say so myself hehe, I just hope yous aren't disappointed. Thanks to Kelly and Allie for their help, love ya girlies ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all :D R&R.

* * *

'Grief knits two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger links than common joys.' **--Alphonse de Lamartine.  
**

-

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_

-

-

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Haley counted over and over again in her head as whoever was sitting behind her continued to ram their feet into the back of her chair. They'd been in the air for about thirty minutes and the ass who was sitting behind her just would not stop kicking! But she wouldn't turn around, oh no. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing they'd gotten to her. As her annoyance grew she couldn't help but let her mind wander and it seemed to want her to think about Mr. Blue eyes. Hey, if her mind wanted it, it got it.

He was an ass for starters. He threw water at her! And he was a complete stranger. And maybe he was right about the whole being mean to that little girl… but she was a brat! She couldn't really remember what he looked like, just his eyes. Dammit she wished she'd taken more time to study him. His voice was sexy though, she may have being pissed but that voice… it could turn lesbians straight. It was deep, masculine and just… it sent shivers down her spine.

"Jesus Christ." She swore under her breath as one of the kicks on her chair nearly sent her flying forward.

She put in her ear phones, trying to drown everything out, she'd being doing that a lot lately. Keeping people out, putting up her walls.

"_Tomorrow's just another day_

_  
Another way_

_  
To spend my day_

_  
All by myself…"_

"Excuse me?" A deep voice asked politely to the old man beside her, and Haley half listened to the conversation as she closed her eyes.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"One of the stewardesses sent me here, this is my seat, I think we got mixed up by accident." The younger man said with a soft laugh, and as far as Haley could tell he sounded sexy as hell. If his body was anywhere near as nice as his voice…

"Oh, well this is the seat I was assigned…"

"Yes, but there was a mix up in the tickets or something." Sexy voice chuckled. Oh that laugh… Wait a minute, she knew that laugh.

"Oh alright then." Old man said gruffly, standing up from his seat beside her and she heard him whisper. "Watch out for this one, she's a curser." Before grabbing his carry on bag and making his way down the isle.

She glared at him through her closed eyelids. Evil old man. She thought old people were meant to be nice? Well there's that out the window. Haley felt Sexy Voice get comfortable beside her. She knew that voice. She knew she did.

One of her ear phones was taken out of her right ear. What the hell?

"So, beatin' up any little kids lately?" His hot breath tickled her skin, sending a rush through her body.

Her eyes opened. That voice. God please no. Turning to face the stranger her mouth went agape as she saw who it was. Mr. Blue eyes himself. God really did hate her. He was probably up there right now plotting on more ways to make her life a living hell. _Well you're doing a pretty good job Big Guy._

"You." Haley narrowed her eyes.

"Me." He smirked.

"What're _you _doing _here_?" She growled crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled. "Well I'm going to Ireland, just like everybody else on this plane."

She rolled her eyes. _He thinks he's so funny. _Ass.

"So, have you?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

She sighed. Why the hell didn't Brooke actually watch what seats she picked when she booked their flight? Oh yeah, she was probably too busy flirting with the boy who was serving her.

"Have I what?" Haley asked, deciding to humour him.

"Beatin' up any little kids since the last time I saw you?"

She simple glowered at him before facing the chair in front of her. Did she mention she hated airports?

…

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven…

Haley continued to count as the asshole sitting behind her carried on kicking her chair. Shouldn't they be tired by now? Come on! Couldn't she catch a break?

"So where are you from?"

Oh God.

Six…

"I mean, if we're gonna be sitting next to each other for the next few hours I think I should at least know your name…"

Five. Four…

Kick. Kick. Kick.

Three…

"What is it? How 'bout I guess? Sarah? Michelle? Nicola…?"

Kick.

"Louise?"

Kick.

"Jane?"

Two…

"Kerry?"

One…

KICK.

"JESUS!" She exclaimed loudly as that last kick made her go lying forward, the coffee that was sitting on the tiny fold down table in front of her falling all over her lap. The hot liquid seeping through the material of her jeans and scolding her skin. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath.

"Shit, are you okay?" Sexy Voice asked but she ignored him and slowly moved passed him and into the isle, looking down at the large wet patch on her trousers she scowled as she noticed it looked like she'd wet herself. Greeeeaaaaaat.

"Look mamma look!" A little boy about the age of four giggled and pointed. "That lady peed her pants!"

Haley was five seconds away from making him pee his pants.

"Miss please take your seat, the seatbelt sign is still on." A stewardess told her, her tone sickeningly sweet.

"But…" Haley began to protest, gesturing to her crotch area.

"I'm sorry Miss but you have to sit down." The stewardess told her, "The seatbelt sign will be taken off in a few moments." She said then walked off down the isle.

Haley grudgingly sat back in her seat, having to squeeze past Mr. Blue Eyes again, her ass practically in his face.

"Oh don't mind me." He smirked, "I'm just enjoying the view." He said it with a cocky grin but inside he could practically feel his groin jolt to life.

Haley rolled her eyes before sitting back down, the minute she did there was a kick to the back of her seat. "That's it." She muttered, she couldn't take another minute of this.

"What the hell is your-" The next word died on Haley's lips as saw who was in the chair behind her. "You." She glowered.

The little girl sent her a smug smile. Pop.

Haley was about to reach out and strangle her when she heard the stewardesses sickeningly sweet tone. "Please put on your seatbelt Miss." She told her, her voice slightly strained.

The brunette sighed, running a frustrated hand through her short locks, and just when she was about to she heard a 'ping' looking up she smirked as the seat belt sign had been turned off. One to Haley.

Standing up again she quickly walked past the boy beside her and headed to the bathroom, scrunching her face as her thighs rubbed together.

"Excuse me Miss-" She stopped mid stride as a man turned around, the beer in his hand tipping over slightly, then further, a little bit more... It was as if it was going in slow motion as it all spilled onto her top.

"Oh God." Haley muttered under her breath.

"I am so sorry." The guy told her. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Haley told him, not even bothering to act polite.

Looking over at the other side of the plane she saw Brooke looking at her with amused, shocked eyes, before her friend doubled over in laughter. _Laugh it up Davis_, Haley thought, thinking of ways she could torture the brunette later.

Haley quickly made her way to the bathroom, locking the door before leaning back on it, a long sigh emitting from her throat. _God hates me_.

Looking in the mirror she couldn't help but frown, she didn't look like the bubbly person she used to be. So full of life. Now she looked like death walking. Sure she looked fine, but her eyes. They were so cold. Not like they used to be, she couldn't even see the person she used to be in her reflection. She was hollow.

"Wow, you look almost as bad as me."

She rolled her eyes at the voice, glaring at the person through the mirror. "Go away," she muttered, trying to dry off her jeans a bit. "I'm not talking to you."

He chuckled. "Why?"

Haley shrugged.

"Hales." he moved closer.

"Go away." She repeated. "You left me."

He sighed with a slight chuckle. "Well I kinda had no choice."

"You do!" She exclaimed. "You did! You always have a choice; you should have fought, fought harder to stay with me. For us." She told him, her eyes glossing over.

He stepped closer, his hand cupping her cheek. "I tried, Hales. I tried so Goddamn hard to stay with you. I miss you so much." He told her earnestly, his own eyes beginning to shine.

"I miss you too, Dean." She announced, leaning into his touch. "So much." He was one of the few people in the world she truly felt comfortable with.

She then quickly stepped back as if he'd burned her. "You can't, you can't be here." She spoke, her voice cracking.

"Why not?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Because… cause you're… you're dead." She told him, as if he didn't already know.

Dean smiled at her. "Yeah I know. But I can do whatever I wanna, something like death isn't gonna stop me." He shrugged.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You're so Goddamn stubborn." She smiled, a hint of a genuine one peaking through.

He grinned. "So, what's going on with you and Sexy Voice?" His voice dropped into a husky tone at the last two words.

Haley's mouth went agape. "You heard that?"

Dean smirked. "I hear and see _everything_."

"Good to know, I'll be showering with my bathing suit from now on." She teased.

"Ruin all my fun why don't you?" He pretended to be mad but the corners of his lips twisted upwards.

Haley smiled.

"So what's up with him? You like him?" Deans asked.

Haley shrugged, not comfortable talking about this with him. "No I don't-"

"You will." He told her.

"What?" She asked him confused as he seemed to be moving backwards. "Dean I don't understand…"

"You will Hales." He smiled. "Just, don't push him away; he just has his walls up. Let him in." He told her with a small grin. "Trust me on this J; don't judge a book by its cover. Look inside." And with that he was gone.

"Dean." She called. "Dean!"

Nothing.

Silence.

Haley frowned.

God she missed him.

…

"You took your time." Mr. Blue eyes commented as she sat back down in her seat.

Haley shrugged. "It's kinda hard to try and get a coffee stain out of your jeans and a beer one from your top… without succeeding." She laughed lightly as she looked down at her self, _God I must look like a right state _she thought.

He gulped slightly as his gaze travelled south, the impact of the wet liquid on her t-shirt made it even tighter, and he could see her nipples through it. Oh God. He moved his gaze away from her, his breathing slightly heavier, never had a woman had such an affect on him. Especially while fully clothed and not even touching.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

Haley turned to look at him, properly look at him. She studied his face; he had a strong jaw, perfect cheekbones, lightly tanned skin. He was pretty Goddamn perfect, then when she looked into his eyes, those deep blue eyes that had caught her attention from the moment she'd met him she saw nothing, it was as if he was like her… hollow. There was no sparkle, no twinkle. Just like her. Suddenly Dean's words ran through her mind.

"_Just, don't push him away; he just has his walls up." _

She didn't want to let him go, she couldn't, a part of her would always love him. But as the man in front of her looked into her with those baby blues, she noticed how tired he looked, like he was just looking for someone to lean on. And quite frankly, she needed that too. She knew Brooke and Peyton would help but… the way he was looking at her, it was as if he understood her pain.

So she sent him the best smile she could, and he could tell she was trying, which made his heart swell.

"Haley." She told him. "My names Haley."

"Like Madonna or…?"

"Haha." She deadpanned, surprised by the playful banter. "Haley James and you are?"

"You expect me to tell you my name just like that?" He smirked. "Oh I don't think so." He chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Prick."

He closed his eyes and put in his headphones. "Oh that hurts, _Hales_, really."

"Don't call me Hales." She told him sharply, pain evident in her voice but she looked away as he turned to face her. She was sick of the worried glances. And her walls were straight back up.

…

Haley shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The dampness in her trousers was not comfy at all, and the stain in her top made her chest all sticky, and she stunk like beer. Most of the passengers were now asleep. _Lucky bastards._ She glowered. Her eyes shifted to the man beside her for a second, his breathing was steady. He was in a deep slumber. Ass. She seemed to be the only person on the whole plane who couldn't. Suddenly a noise filled her ears, it sounded like someone sniffling. Her brow furrowed, what the hell? As the noise didn't stop Haley curiously looked around the plane, everybody seemed to be asleep, and then as she looked behind her the sight nearly broke her heart.

Getting up from her seat she silently made her way to the row behind them, making sure as to not wake up sleeping beauty as she passed him.

"Hey." She said softly, bending down beside the crying girl.

The small child didn't look up as she cuddled into her blanket, sobs wracking her little body.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked concerned, sure she didn't really like the kid but she couldn't stand to see her crying. Again she continued to sob quietly into the soft cover, and Haley moved to sit on the empty chair beside her.

Haley wasn't sure what to do, for so long she'd being having people comfort her, how was she supposed to help a little girl when she couldn't even help herself? But she took the plunge anyway and rubbed what she hoped was a soothing hand up and down the child's back, and that seemed to calm her slightly.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Haley asked in the kindest voice she could muster, she wasn't completely letting her guard down, oh no, this was still the Devil's Child.

Kayla looked up, her eyes puffy and red, sniffling as a few more tears escaped.

"Why should I tell you?" She scowled.

Haley held her hands up in defence. "Look, I was just trying to help you; I don't know why I bothered." She muttered and began standing up.

"No wait!" Kayla said, holding onto her hand.

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry for kicking your chair earlier." She said, "And for staring at you in the airport."

Haley sat back down slowly, "Oh that was you?" She joked, with a big grin and was rewarded with a bubble of innocent laughter from the small girl.

"What's your name?" Kayla asked.

"Haley." She smiled; maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm Kayla," She smiled, her dark frizzy tresses swinging a little as they'd been released from the elastic that held them in place.

"That's a pretty name." Haley told her.

She smiled. "Thank you. My mom chose it."

Haley nodded, suddenly noticing the absence of the young child's mother.

"I'm sorry about your top and pants too." Kayla giggled slightly as she pointed to the stains.

"You think that's funny?" Haley teased.

"Yuh huh." Kayla sent her a toothy grin and it was then Haley noticed her two front teeth were missing.

"Where's your mom?" She asked.

Kayla shrugged. "She has work to do so she doesn't sit with me; she says I'm a distraction." Haley's jaw clenched in anger at any parent who could do that to their son or daughter. She took a couple of breaths to calm her rage. "It's okay though, you're here now."

Haley felt her heart clench at the words and found herself saying, "Yeah I am."

…

"You have beautiful hair." Haley complimented as she softly ran a brush through the smaller girls dark locks.

"Yeah? My mom doesn't like it, says it's too frizzy." There was an undertone of sadness, and hurt in Kayla's voice as she spoke.

Haley leaned forward and rested her head lightly on her shoulder, pulling her smaller body a little closer to her bigger one. "Well personally I love your hair."

"Really?" She asked, with wide eyes and turned to face the older female.

"Oh definitely," Haley smiled. "It's got so much life, and plus, we can call you Frizzy." She smiled making Kayla giggle.

"That's silly."

"Eh." She shrugged. Maybe that's what she needed, a little silliness, happiness.

"I love your hair too." Kayla said as Haley finished pleating her tresses for her. "It's so shiny." She said in awe, reaching up to run her fingers over the brown locks, "And so soft." She said. "I wish I had hair like yours." She admitted.

Haley smiled. "Thank you, I like my hair if I do say so myself." She announced, her smile growing.

"Well you should." Kayla told her, "You're awesome anyways." She grinned. "That's kinda why I was annoying you earlier on today." The little one admitted her smile lessening. "I wish my mom was like you." She said in a small voice, and Haley could practically hear the tears in her tone.

"C'mere." Haley pulled her smaller body closer, cradling the child. Those words. Wow. That was… to hear someone say that, and to a child it was nothing, just an innocent fact but to Haley. It was something special, to know someone wanted her. Well it felt amazing. And for the first time in a long time she felt tears well up her in on eyes but didn't let them fall.

"Hey." She softly forced Kayla to look into her eyes. "You're a pretty awesome little girl Kayla, and you wanna know a secret?"

She nodded frantically, her tears slowly subsiding.

"If I ever had a little girl, I'd want one just like you." She announced, touching the tip of the child's nose with her finger. Making Kayla giggle.

"Really really?" She asked.

"Really really." Haley held up her little finger. "Pinky promise." She said as Kayla wrapped her smaller finger around hers.

"Pinky promise." Kayla giggled.

Haley nodded in satisfaction, and slowly rocked the dark haired girl in her arms, lulling her to sleep.

"Haley, can you sing to me?" Kayla asked in a quiet whisper, obviously nearing slumber.

She gulped, she hadn't sang since Dean had passed. But feeling Kayla hug her just a little bit tighter made all her doubts fly from her mind. Kayla needed her.

"What do you want me to sing Frizz?" Haley asked, making her giggle quietly.

"Anything."

Haley pulled her a bit closer, as she began to sing softly as to not wake up anyone else on the plane.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, going to the church that night,  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, _

_Six pins and his shoe  
Something borrowed something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide _

_She put her veil down trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag and  
She held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
And then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Haley finished as a lone tear drop escaped and slid the whole way down her cheek, hanging onto her jaw for a second before falling. Little did she know that little girl had knocked down a piece of that wall around her heart tonight. She'd knocked it down and stamped on it, and what Haley didn't know was that someone else, was going to tear the rest of it down, whether she liked it or not. And he was a whole lot closer than she knew.

…

…

…

**TBC**


	3. Be My Escape

**Summary: **_NH. Whether they liked it or not, fate had a plan for them. They were two lost souls, searching for comfort, love. Even if they didn't realise it, they were searching for each other.  
_

**Authors Note: **_Thanks for the reviews guys, yous are all insanely awesome ;) So this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it was gonna be, but a few things are revealed I guess lol. So I just have one thing I want to ramble about, but it's not about OTH it's about Supernatural. Don't read if you haven't seen the last episode. Oh My GOD! Who saw the finale? I was nearly in tears! I cannot believe Dean's gone. But we all know that the writers cannot just leave him in hell, they would loose soooooo many fans that way :P But I really feel sorry for Sammy, :( I cannot wait for season four! Now please read and review :D Oh and one more thing, sorry if it doesn't flow so well, I didn't re read the last couple of scenes but I hope they're okay, Also it might take me a while to update but no longer than two weeks. Promise._

* * *

'There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me.' -- **Unknown.**

-

_  
I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
_

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
_

_  
I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave  
_

_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.  
_

_  
I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You  
_

_  
So were You_

-

-

Haley woke up to the smell of coffee entering her nostrils and swirling around in her head, blinking a couple of times to try and remove any remains of sleep that were in her body. She laughed wryly inside, what was the point of trying to wake up if all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep and never wake up? As she went to stretch, something, or rather someone was stopping her from doing so, and she instantly smiled at the small girl still cuddled up beside her. Suddenly she didn't want to crawl into bed so much. The smell of coffee entered her nostrils again and looking up she was surprised to come into contact with a set of cobalt eyes.

"Good sleep?" He asked, oh Lord Help her, his voice was even sexier than normal; it was throaty and filled with sleepy-ness as well.

She silently cursed God; he was probably sitting laughing at her with his buddy's right now:

"Get this right," He'd begin. "Yesterday I got coffee and beer split on her and then made her sit beside this guy who she got into a fight with. And I even made her dream of him." And they'd all have a right good laugh at her expense. But the laugh was on them, that dream was oh so hot, and she could still feel his hands on her skin, lips…

"Haley?"

Her head snapped up and eyes found his and she shook her head, "Sorry, still tired." She explained.

He nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, but that was a nice thing you did."

Her brow furrowed. "What? I-oh." She said once she realised what he meant and she shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal." She smiled down at Kayla.

"It was to her." He said insightfully.

Haley smiled at him, maybe he wasn't so bad after all… but then her brow furrowed, this was the guy who soaked her with water, called her a witch and was pretty much a complete jackass, now he was the good guy? God really did love screwing with her mind.

"Why do you care?" She asked defensively.

The tall man sighed, he'd gotten her walls down, just for a half a second, but he'd gotten them down.

"I never said I did." He told her, becoming defensive as well. "I was just trying to make friendly conversation." He then turned around in his chair.

Haley glared at the back of his seat and scoffed; she managed to get up without waking Kayla and moved back around to her own seat. "Says the jackass who threw water at me yesterday. You gonna throw that at me too?" She asked, gesturing to the coffee in his hand.

"No, I actually got this for you. Kinda like a peace offering. Anyway I don't think you need anymore stains on your clothes" He told her.

Haley instantly felt bad, and chose to ignore the clothes comment, she'd been a total bitch to him while he was trying to… well whatever he was trying to do, he was trying to be nice. She closed her eyes as she said the next word grudgingly.

"Sorry." She grumbled.

"'Scuse me?" He asked as she muttered something inaudible.

She sighed; did he really have to make her say it again?

"Sorry." She said louder and clearer.

He smiled at that, at least she was trying to make an effort.

The plane suddenly jerked, waking half the passengers and knocking Haley to the side, and she landed right into his lap. She gripped onto his neck for dear life. God she hated planes. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with the amused ones of the mans lap she was in. "Sorry." She muttered.

He gulped as she wriggled slightly, the soft skin of her arm brushed his and he wondered if the rest of her skin was that smooth… okay he really had to stop thinking about her like that or certain parts of his anatomy would be springing to life. "Oh its okay, I'm used to women throwing themselves at me." He smirked, not showing the affect she was having on him.

Haley's mouth went agape, "you smug as-"

"Haley?"

Both adults' heads snapped around to face the person who had spoken in a small voice.

"Who's that?" Kayla asked, sparing a glance at the raven haired man.

Haley turned to face him, a smile tugging at her lips. "I dunno honey, why don't you ask him?" She persuaded the little girl.

Kayla gave her that toothless grin she loved so much and then turned back the man. "Who are you?" She asked innocently.

He smiled, "I'm Nathan." He offered a hand to her and Kayla looked from the hand to Nathan and back to the hand before shrugging.

"Haley will you do my hair again? It gots all messed up in my sleep."

"Course I will." She smiled and the small child gave a 'yay!' And ran back to her seat.

"So Nathan, you got a second name?" Haley asked.

He shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Maybe."

She laughed softly before leaning in and making sure her hot breath hit his neck, smirking when she felt him shudder. "Maybe I should just call you _woody_." She said while standing up, making sure to rub against his arousal as she did.

Nathan blushed, and that was something he _never _did, grabbing his leather jacket he put it on his lap, hiding his erection under the thick material. God what was that woman doing to him?

…

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. We should be landing in Ireland in a couple of hours, everyone please take their seats as lunch will be served…"

Haley stood up as the message was delivered over the intercom.

"What're you doing?" She laughed as she watched Kayla cross her arms over her chest and jut her bottom lip out in a pout.

She shrugged. "Nuffin'."

Haley cracked a smile. "So you're not coming to sit beside me for lunch? Okay then…"

"Wait!" The small girl called. "I'm coming." She jumped from her seat and took Haley's hand as they walked to the row in front of hers. "Can I have the window seat Haley? Please?"

Haley smiled, thoroughly amused by the child's enthusiasm. "Yeah, course you can."

"Yay!" Kayla cheered, before climbing onto the seat and immediately sticking her nose against the glass, looking down at all the clouds.

Haley took her seat between the little girl and Nathan. "So did you emm, take care of yourself?" She asked him, a smile playing on her lips.

Nathan smirked. "Oh yeah, and I was thinking about you the whole time." He watched as her mouth nearly hit the floor. Taking two of his fingers he pushed her chin upwards, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it makes a whole bunch of images flash through my mind. And they're definitely not suitable for the child on the other side of you." He whispered into her ear.

Haley felt her face burn up but smiled. She hadn't had someone banter with like that since Dean. Her face fell as she thought about him. Five months ago he was taken from her, and it hurt like hell. It still did, and she was sure it always would, whoever said time heals all wounds obviously never had their heart broken. Assholes.

"So emm," Haley cleared her throat, trying to play off the effect his words had on her. "Why are you going to Ireland?"

Nathan tried to hold back his smile, glad that she was making conversation with him. "I live there, actually." He chuckled.

"Oh." Haley laughed. "What were you doing in New York then?"

"I had a gig." He answered.

She lifted a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him. "A gig? What do you do?"

"I'm a singer." He answered, smirking as her eyes widened. "Surprised?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "I just-you just-"

"Don't seem like the type?" He offered.

"Yeah." She admitted, with a slight breathy laugh.

"Well what type do I look like then?" He asked, with a side grin.

Haley twisted her lips slightly. "Well you're tall, muscular, and I'm guessing have a pretty mean jump shot so I'm gonna say the basketball type." She noticed his face fall slightly, his eyes going back to looking hurt and lost. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset-"

"No it's okay." Nathan told her, with a small sad smile. "Plus I should be the one apologising."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm not a singer." He admitted.

She punched him in the arm. "Jerk." But a sexy jerk. "So why were you in New York then?" She asked.

Nathan looked at her for a long while before answering. "I needed some space." He said vaguely. "Why're you going to Ireland?" He asked.

Haley looked at him for a long moment as well. Should she tell him? She wanted to, she wanted to tell him everything about her, to what shoe size she was to what she liked in bed, and she hadn't felt like that in a long time. Since Dean. She thought silently to herself.

"Haley!" Kayla exclaimed, annoyed that she was being ignored.

"What'dya want now?" Haley asked teasingly.

Kayla pointed to the air hostess standing impatiently with a trolley full of what she guessed was their lunch.

"Oh, sorry." Haley apologised, not even trying to sound a bit apologetic, annoyed she'd interrupted their conversation.

The stewardess sent her a tight smile and dropped three white boxes in front of each of them. "Enjoy your meal." She said with another strained smile before moving onto the next row.

Haley scrunched her nose as she tore off the plastic seal, "whoa." She said when a very nasty smell filled her nostrils. What else sucks about airports? The food.

"Eww!" Kayla exclaimed, pushing it away, "yuck."

Haley rolled her eyes at the little girl dramatics. "Kayla its fine," she gestured to the food.

"You eat it then."

Haley made a face before turning to the boy beside her. "Yeah Nathan, you eat it." She grinned as he glared at her but her eyes widened when he did.

"Mmm, that's good." He said, putting another forkful of the brown gunk into his mouth.

"Really?" Kayla asked, her own nose scrunched up.

Nathan nodded, "yeah." He encouraged and smiled when she started to dig in.

Haley watched Kayla for a few seconds before turning back to him, finding him looking at her with a big ass smirk.

"It's really nice huh?" Haley asked with a slight smile.

"Mmhmm. But I'll eat just about anything so…" He shrugged and took another large forkful into his mouth and Haley couldn't help but smile, which was rare but she seemed to have being doing it a lot in the past couple of hours.

…

"Four in a row! I win again!" Kayla cheered with a large grin.

"Again? Are you sure you're not cheating?" Haley asked with a teasing glare, slightly tickling the child's sides, making her giggle.

"Nooooo. You can't cheat at four in a row silly."

"Oh okay." Haley bit back a laugh then rested against her chair as Kayla pulled out her colouring book and a packet of crayons. She let out a small chuckle; the 'Devils Child' as she'd named her wasn't so bad after all.

"So I have another confession."

She turned to look at Nathan.

"I thought you were watching the movie?" She said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was, but you're a lot nicer to look at." He smiled charmingly.

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed. "That line ever work?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He grinned, leaning closer.

She let out another small laugh.

"Okay, so what is it you have to tell me?"

"There wasn't a mix up with the seats." Nathan told her.

Haley's brow furrowed before her mouth went agape. "You liar!" She accused.

Nathan grinned with an innocent shrug. "So what? You'd rather of sat beside that old geezer?"

"Okay maybe not." She admitted.

"You never did tell me why you're going to Ireland." He announced.

Haley swallowed hard, "It's a long story." She told him.

"Well we have…" he looked at his watch. "…An hour and a half of time to kill."

Haley looked down at her hands, "sorry but it's not something I like to talk about." She said, finding some strength to make eye contact with him.

Nathan searched her eyes, trying to find it she just didn't want to talk to _him _about it but on some level he knew that it was a hard subject for her, and he hoped that one day she'd be able to talk to him about what made her so distant and cold towards people. But for the past few hours he'd seen the fun, and caring side, and deep down he knew the walls she had around her heart were still up. It's not like he could be pissed at her for not wanting to tell him because he hadn't exactly been clear on why he went to New York; for space, that was why but there were too many memories in Ireland.

Some things were too hard to talk about.

…

_She sighed happily as she unlocked the door to her apartment, but it quickly vanished as the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. Panic instantly took over her senses and she ran to the kitchen, and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry._

"_What're you doing?" She asked with an amused smile._

_Dean turned around, a sheepish smile on his face and his cheeks reddened slightly._

"_Making dinner."_

_Haley nodded as she slowly walked towards him. "This is dinner?" She asked amusement evident in her tone as she looked at the clump of black inside one of their large white dishes._

"_Well it _was _dinner, but then I put it in the oven and it came out like this." Dean replied with a slight smirk._

_She laughed, "So pizza?"_

"_Pizza." _

…

"_God." Dean groaned, rolling onto his back and off his lover. "Now that is exactly why I love you." He smirked when she mock gasped and smacked his bare glistening chest._

"_You are such a guy." She said, giggling as she kissed his shoulder. "Are you hungry?"_

_He grinned, moving back on top of her and started kissing her neck. "Oh yeah."_

"_I was actually talking about the half eaten pizza in the living room." She explained, running her hands through his short brown locks. _

_Looking up he sent her a wink, "c'mon then, but we're finishing this later." He told her and she popped a quick kiss on his lips before slipping one of his t-shirts and boxers on. _

_As he watched her, Dean felt a smile overtake his face; there she stood, her lips swollen and red from their hungry kisses, hair devilished as his hands had been running through it and she looked absolutely beautiful. And he quickly raked inside the beside cabinet, searching for that little box; finally getting the courage to ask her what he'd been wanting to do for weeks now._

"_What're you doing?" Haley asked with a kinked eyebrow and a teasing smile._

_He smiled triumphantly as he found what he was looking for then turned to face her in all his naked glory._

"_Are you trying to seduce me? 'Cause I gotta say it's working." She told him, with a side grin._

_Dean smiled, "Hales, I've been wanting to do something for weeks, and I don't know why but now seems a good a time as any." He then proceeded to get down on one knee._

"_Dean…"_

"_Look, I'm not good with speeches and I'm not good with talking about my feelings; but, I love you, Haley James and I have for a long time now. So, will you marry me?" He asked with a smile, but it wasn't the usual cocky one he wore, oh no, he was scared shitless right now._

_A dazzling smile overtook her features, "yes."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'll marry you Dean Winchester." She told him with giddily and even a blind man could have seeing the smile on his face as he slipped that silver band onto her finger. _

"_I love you Haley."_

"_God I love you too." She told him breathlessly before practically pushing him down onto the bed and pouncing on top of him. Suddenly the room became hot, but it wasn't the kind of hot that made her insides tingle and blood pump through her veins, it was the kind that scared her; sent a shiver all the way to her very core and her blood run cold. It was the kind of heat fire produced; a kind that killed._

Haley awoke with a startle, her brow damp with a cold sweat, she felt clammy; like she couldn't breath. She needed to get out of here, then that's when she remembered she was in a plane, hundreds of thousands of miles up in the air and the seatbelt sign was on; she suddenly felt claustrophobic. Swallowing hard she closed her eyes and took in deep breaths trying to calm down; this was not the time or the place to freak out.

"Haley?"

She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of Nathan's voice; the concern that was evident made her blood pump faster and that made her feel even worse. Dean's body wasn't even cold yet and she was already looking at other men, but she couldn't help it; even if she didn't want to admit it there was a spark there, something between them but she didn't want to venture too much into it. She couldn't.

Nathan watched her with concern, her eyes were tightly closed and her breathing was erratic, her chest heaving up and down and usually he wouldn't have cared if some woman was sitting beside him like that, but this wasn't usually and this definitely wasn't some woman. For the first time in months he'd actually smiled, genuinely and it was because of her, and he wasn't usually the nicest guy to people, and he wasn't to her; at first. But the way she fought back, didn't take his bullshit, well it was refreshing, and a total turn on.

"Do you need something?" He asked, inwardly kicking himself at how stupid that sounded.

Haley didn't answer him just continued to breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"Kayla." The little girl's head snapped around at the sound of Nathan's voice. "You talk to Haley while I go get her some water, okay?"

She nodded quickly, a bright smile on her face, and waited until he left until she started talking.

"Nathan's cute." Kayla told her quietly. "Really, _really _cute. Is he your boyfriend?"

Haley felt herself become dizzy and closed her eyes tightly. This was so not helping.

"I used to have a boyfriend, his name was Ben, and he was super cute too. But I think Nathan's cuter. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

_Oh God._

"You're really pretty; I bet you've had loads." Kayla continued to ramble on. "My mam and dad are married, but they're hardly ever together. I don't get it though, if people are in love aren't they supposed to live in the same house?"

_Please shut up._

She opened her eyes again, her chest still moving at a rapid pace, she needed to get out of there. She was going to Ireland because she was suffocating in New York, all their memories were there, not because she wanted to be suffocated where there was green everywhere and you could breath in the air without choking afterwards.

Nathan returned then, and handed her a small white plastic cup. He'd gotten hell from the stupid stewardess for standing up when the seatbelt sign was on, but he really didn't care right now, stupid bitch. "Here, drink this."

Haley gave him a funny look, water was going to make everything better? Water was going to bring Dean back? Water was going to make her heart not hurt anymore? Her body suddenly filled with rage and her breathing was coming out faster for different reasons now. She took the cup from him, sending him a sarcastic smile before throwing it in his face.

"That's for calling me a witch." She practically growled.

Nathan stared at her in shock, water dripping off his chin and onto the already damp material of his t-shirt.

"Fuck you." He seethed before folding his arms across his chest and facing the seat in front of him. If that's what he got for being nice to her, well then that was never happening again.

…

"I cannot believe you did that!"

Haley ignored her friend's exclamation as she sat in the back of the taxi; Brooke's body was twisted around in the front passenger's seat so she could look at both of her best friends. She'd made the mistake of telling both Peyton and Brooke how she left Nathan at the airport. After they both ignored each other through the rest of the flight and got off the plane, he'd tried to talk to her in the airport. She'd finally apologised, grudgingly, to him. Then he'd asked where she was staying and but she simply shook her head and continued to walk away from him. She laughed lightly as she remembered how desperate he'd sounded.

"Where're you going?!" He'd shouted.

Haley had sent him a smile over her shoulder and continued to walk.

"At least tell me where you're staying!"

She'd smiled to herself, knowing that she'd probably get some really sucky karma for that but she didn't care; if he wanted her that much, he'd find her.

Haley rested her head against the back of her seat. Her thoughts drifted to Dean, was he here with her right now? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Because God she really did, five months without him was like hell, and even if she didn't want to admit it, Nathan had made a little bit of that pain go away today, for a few hours she'd laughed and smiled, and it felt so good. But it shouldn't, not without Dean here with her, not without him by her side.

"Haley. Haley. Haley!"

She was brought out of her thoughts by her friends high pitch screech, the volume of her voice almost making the driver swerve of the road.

"What?!" She snapped.

"God you are such a bitch today." Brooke snapped right back.

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"C'mon guys." Peyton intervened. She was used to it anyway; Haley and Brooke had a kind of sisterly relationship, always fighting and bickering and loved to rile the other up. But they were best friends, and were there for each other when they needed to be and were fiercely protective and loyal. "We're here." She announced, interrupting the staring contest between both brunettes.

A dazzling smile overtook Brooke's features. "I cannot wait to see this boy, if the pictures you showed us are anywhere near as hot as the real thing, then yous both might want to stay in a hotel."

Haley rolled her eyes at that, "First of all Luke isn't into sluts." She smiled sweetly as the taller girl glowered. "And second, I've known him all my life and he's like a brother to me, so please don't flirt with him in front of me."

"Yeah Brookie, this is the long lost best friend we've never had the privilege to meet, I mean you moved to New York when you were what? Fifteen? And whenever you and Dean went to visit him we'd never get to come." Peyton moved her gaze from Brooke to Haley.

"That's because we never did it a lot and I didn't need you two annoying me the whole way there." Haley retorted, ignoring the pain that shot through her at the mention of her deceased fiancés name.

"Well then, let's go meet him." Brooke smiled happily, changing the subject swiftly knowing this was an uncomfortable topic for them.

All three girls got out of the taxi, and Peyton paid him while Brooke and Haley got their bags from the trunk.

"You'd think he'd come and help us." Brooke grumbled as they lugged their luggage up the front steps of the house.

Haley ignored her friend's complaints and knocked on the door. "He must not have seeing us." She explained to them, she knew Lucas, and he was nothing if not a gentleman. The door swung open then, and the smile completely vanished from her face.

"Nathan?"

"Haley?"

Karma sucks.

…

…

…

**TBC**


	4. Gotta Have You

**Summary: **_NH. Whether they liked it or not, fate had a plan for them. They were two lost souls, searching for comfort, love. Even if they didn't realise it, they were searching for each other._

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I had a lot of trouble writing it but as you can see it's long so I hope that makes up for it :) So I'll admit that there's not a lot of Naley in this chapter but there is some, but it kinda focuses a bit more on the friendships, but I hope you'll like it anyway and maybe press that little lilac button at the bottom of the screen :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed, yous are awesome.

* * *

'A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else.' -- **Len Wein**

_-_

_Grey, quiet and tired and mean  
Picking at a worried seam  
I try to make you mad at me over the phone.  
Red eyes and fire and signs  
I'm taken by a nursery rhyme  
I want to make a ray of sunshine and never leave home_

_No amount of coffee, no amount of crying  
No amount of whiskey, no amount of wine  
No, nothing else will do  
I've gotta have you, I've gotta have you._

_The road gets cold, there's no spring in the middle this year  
I'm the new chicken plucking open hearts and ears  
Oh, such a prima Donna, sorry for myself  
But green, it is also summer  
And I won't be warm till I'm lying in your arms_

_I see it all through a telescope: guitar, suitcase, and a warm coat  
Lying in the back of the blue boat, humming a tune..._

-

_-_

Un-freakin'-believable.

Sure she knew Lucas had a brother, sorry; half-brother, but Nathan? Haley let out a loud groan as she fell back against her bed, finding Nathan at her best friend's house was one thing, but to find out that he was the ass of a half brother Lucas had always complained about on the phone to her? Or the fact that she was the reason he'd finally gotten his ass in gear and became friends with the raven haired boy? It was all a little bizarre, even for her, but after what happened five months ago nothing really surprised her anymore, well except this.

--

_Haley__'__s mouth hung open in shock, the first thought that ran through her mind was that this was the wrong house. It had to be. Then looking from Nathan to the large building her jaw clenched, what the hell was he doing at her best friend's home? God really did hate her. __Thanks big guy. _

"_What__'__re you doing here?__"_

"_What__'__re you doing here?__"_

_They both asked, eyes never leaving the others. _

"_I__'__m confused.__"__ Brooke piped up after a minute's silence._

"_That makes two of us.__"__ Haley muttered, just as they heard footsteps coming from inside._

"_Nathan who__'__s at the__…__ Hales?__"_

_A smile instantly came over her face, all bad thoughts of Nathan washing away. __"__Luke.__"__ She spoke softly._

_Grinning widely Lucas easily caught her as she ran into his arms._

"_Whoa, nakedness.__"__ She said, laughing slightly as she wiped at her damp face, he__'__d obviously just come out of the shower as a white towel hanged loosely around his hips._

_His grin widened at the sound of her laugh, but it wasn__'__t as carefree as he remembered it; but they__'__d get to that later._

_Nathan cleared his throat, interrupting their moment. Seeing Lucas hug Haley got to him; made a feeling swirl around in his stomach, but he couldn__'__t quite place it, but whatever _'it' _was he wasn__'__t familiar with it._

"_Sorry to interrupt,__"__ He smirked when Haley glared at him. __"__But can someone please explain what__'__s going on?__"_

"_Yeah we__'__re kinda confused too.__"__ Peyton spoke up for herself and Brooke._

_Haley then turned to look at her best friend as well._

_With four pairs of expectant eyes on him Lucas sighed, wrapping an arm around Haley__'__s shoulders and walking so she was facing Nathan._

"_Nate, this is Haley, my best friend.__"__ The blonde explained, and then turned to face the petite brunette with a sheepish smile. __"__And Hales this is Nathan, my brother.__"_

_--_

Now that had been a shock, a _big_ one and she still couldn't get her head around it.

"Hales?"

The voice made her sit up on her bed a little too quickly and she ended up on the floor with a thud; face down butt in the air.

"Are you okay?" Lucas quickly rushed over to her, if he hadn't being so worried he would have laughed at her klutziness; at least that was one thing that would never change, and that made him smile.

Haley groaned a little as she rubbed her arm, "I dunno, I guess it depends. You got anymore siblings I should know about? Maybe a long lost twin?" She said, sarcasm thy name is Haley James.

Lucas sighed with a slight eye roll. "Bit overdramatic, don'tcha think?"

"No, I really don't." She let out a laugh. "Why didn't you tell me Luke?"

The blonde sighed again. "C'mere drama queen."

Haley glared; she'd always hated that nickname and her _knew _that but moved closer to him anyway, it wasn't as if he had cooties, but come to think of it she hadn't seen him in a while…

"So you moved away after I'd been in high school for about two months, yeah?"

She nodded. "I wanted to go with you but my mam and dad thought it would be stupid since we were moving and I shouldn't bother getting used to _Tree Hill High_." She rolled her eyes.

Lucas chuckled. "I remember that, you were so pissed at them. Anyway, there was another boy in my class, and his last name was Scott as well and he was an ass to me straight away. I had no clue why, I'd done nothing to him, so I came home and ranted about it to you."

"Yeah, you were so angry, I seriously thought your brain was gonna explode."

Lucas glared teasingly at her. "So I tried to ignore him, but then after you moved away it got harder, since you were my best friend and yelling over the phone wasn't as much fun." She laughed at that. "Then one night you told me to ask my mam about it, saying that he might be mad because we had the same last name." He rolled his eyes and she punched him in the arm. "But I asked her anyway and the guilt that immediately appeared on her face told me that there was something she wasn't telling me."

"And then she did, she told you, you had a half brother. Nathan Scott." Haley finished for him, she could remember him phoning her that night and he was livid, she didn't think she'd ever heard him that angry in her whole life. Not even the time when they were five and she stole his last Oreo, he'd gotten that squinty look on his face with an angry pout, but it was nothing compared to the night he found out about 'The Other Scott.'

"Nathan had known since he was about thirteen, but… Dan had warned him not to say anything. Then the next day after I found out I asked him about it, and well that set him off."

"You came home with a black eye; yeah I remember the photo you sent me." Haley laughed, "I actually think I still have it."

"Whatever." Lucas chuckled with her, then put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "It carried on like that for a couple more weeks and then just like I did every night I phoned you, ranting-"

"-Whining-"

"-And raving." He ignored her. "About him again, but you finally got sick of it and you scared the living shit out of me that night. You said that we were both idiots, and a couple more curses that my mother would have never thought could come out of sweet little Haley James' mouth." He laid his cheek against the top of her head as she rested hers against his chest. "And that we shouldn't be fighting or pissed off at each other but with 'He Who Shall Not Be Named.'"

"Yeah, and then after that night we never talked about Nathan again, and now you're _living_ with him? What the hell Luke?" Haley pulled back from his embrace a little so she was able to look up into his pale blue eyes.

Lucas grinned; he really had missed her. Clearing his throat explained. "Okay, so after high school Nathan and I kept in touch, a phone call or an email now and then."

She nodded.

He swallowed. "Then after my mam died we got closer." Lucas sent her a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand in support. "And then I found out about this house, she'd left it to me but I didn't even know about it." He chuckled slightly. "So to cut a long story short Nathan moved with me."

"_Why_?"

Lucas couldn't help the large rumbling laugh that left his mouth as she didn't even try to hide the distaste from her voice. "Hales, there's a lot you don't know okay?"

She pouted. "I hate not knowing things."

He rolled his eyes playfully nudging her side. "C'mon, I think it's time we make an appearance down there? I mean he is my brother." He added jokingly.

Haley sighed.

Un-freakin'-believable!

…

"Do you think Haley's okay?" Peyton asked a worried tone in her voice.

Brooke waved a hand. "She's fine, plus I'm sure Lucas can find a way to make her feel better. Did you se_e_ that six pack? Mmhmm." She closed her eyes, licking her lips dreamily.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Can't you think about _one_ thing other than sex for just a minute?"

"Hey!" Brooke protested. "Sex is not all I think about." She said, with a roll of her hands she continued. "There's also boys and booze."

Peyton scoffed at that, joining in with her friend's laughter; they were sitting at the counter just outside the kitchen.

Hearing a slight clanging noise Brooke spoke up. "What's he doing in there?"

Peyton shrugged, "I think Lucas said something to him about… food." She said with a flick of her wrist.

"Too busy staring at his chest to remember?"

"Totally." Peyton sighed, both girls giggling like teenagers.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in high school again."

Twisting around in her stool Brooke grinned. "Really? Well where's your poncho?"

Haley scowled. "Funny." And flicked the other brunette on the forehead.

"Did you just flick me?"

She simply smirked.

"So what if I did?"

Peyton rolled her eyes._ Children._

"James you're lucky you have a cute little ass or else my three inch stilettos would-"

"Guys." Peyton interrupted their squabbling.

"What?" Haley turned to face her friend, lifting an eyebrow when the blondes gaze was looking dreamily at something in the kitchen. She stood in-between them, leaning over slightly so she could get a better view, instantly understanding why Peyton was off in a world of her own.

"What is it?" Brooke puffed out, leaning over beside them both, in the mean time making Haley squish even more into Peyton and the blonde moving further along the counter. "Helloooo Mr. Steel Buns."

"You can say that again." Haley mumbled; there in the kitchen was Nathan, bending over to pick up a bunch of pots or something, she didn't really know she was way too busy staring at his backside. And oh what a pair of buns…

"Do you think he works out?" Peyton asked, watching as he moved slightly to the left.

All the girls' heads tipped sideways.

"If he doesn't… that's so not natural."

Haley nodded in agreement with Brooke's statement; her head still slightly to the left, then it went even further to the side along with her two best friends'; following his movement.

"What're yous doing?"

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Owe!"

"Get off me!"

"Eww! I love your ass James, but get it out of my face!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow as all three girls lay on the floor, a tangled mess of limbs. Okay three sexy, beautiful girls were lying together on his floor, a tangled mess of limbs… "This hasn't happened to me since college."

"What hasn't happened since college?" Nathan asked; walking out of the kitchen a large bowl in his hands, having not seeing the three bodies on the floor he lost his balance having tripped over someone's arm, or leg, he couldn't tell and the contents of the bowl went flying; over one person in particular.

Peyton slapped a hand over Brooke's mouth as a muffled laugh escaped her throat at the sight and she had to admit, it may just be more entertaining that the one in the kitchen.

Haley closed her eyes, praying to God that this was just a dream, but when she felt a big splodge of cheesy sauce drip onto her face from her hair she felt like screaming out loud, this was a fucking nightmare!

"Can't I catch a break?!" She shouted at the ceiling; ignoring the four pairs of amused eyes on her.

"This is so not your day." Brooke choked out, biting her lip to stop from laughing.

Haley's eyes narrowed towards the taller brunette, who still sat on the floor as she tried to get to her feet, slipping a few times on the sauce that surrounded her.

"Well look on the bright side." Lucas announced, "Mac and Cheese is your favourite food." That was it Brooke let out a loud cackle, uncontrollably giggling along with Peyton.

"Whatever." She muttered; giving them all evils before storming off in what she hoped was the direction of the bathroom, but of course. God wasn't on her side today.

"Bathroom's that way." Lucas called out through his chuckles; pointing in the opposite direction she was headed.

"If you need any assistants, I'd be happy to help." Nathan added huskily with a wink, a crooked grin on his handsome face.

She simply sent him a not to nice hand gesture as her answer.

They heard the loud echo of a door slamming shut.

Brooke took a deep breath, clutching at her side as she and her blonde curly friend finally got their laughter under control.

"God, I haven't laughed like that since…" The brunette trailed off, a big bubble of guilt suddenly swirling around in her stomach and she stood up, pulling Peyton up with her.

"We'll be right back." She told them before they hurried off after their friend.

"We'll clean up then!" Lucas called after them, sighing with a slight chuckle as he turned back to his brother.

Nathan smirked to himself, the sight of Haley covered in macaroni filed into his memory and he licked his lips. He definitely would not mind helping her get cleaned up.

--

"Tutor Girl?" Brooke spoke cautiously as she and Peyton slowly made their way into the bathroom.

"Hales?" Peyton tried when they never got an answer, her heart breaking along with Brooke's at the sight before them. "Hales." She said softly.

Haley refused to look up at them as she sat in the bathtub, knees pulled up to her chest as salty tears uncontrollably rolled down her cheeks.

Both girls looked at the other before they did what they always did whenever one of them was like that, got in with her, Brooke on one side and Peyton on the other. All squished into the bath. It was something each of them did whenever they were upset, got into the tub and cried, it may seem weird to some people but it suited them just fine, especially if you had friends who would crawl in beside you.

"I'm sorry you guys." Haley sniffled a few minutes later as she was squished in-between her two favourite girls.

"What for?" Peyton asked with raised eyebrows.

She shrugged her shoulders. "For freaking out over the smallest thing because it reminds me of, Dean." She swallowed the lump in her throat as more tears stung her eyes as she thought of him. "I feel like I'm stopping you both from living your lives."

Brooke ignored the couple of teardrops that rolled down her cheeks at the raw emotion in her friends voice. "Haley," She spoke, her voice hoarse from trying to hold back from crying. "We're here for you, for anything, and we love you. Baby, we would do anything for you, you should know that." She told her, resting her damp cheek against Haley's, choosing to ignore the sticky goo being rubbed off onto her.

"I do." Haley insisted, "But-"

"-Brooke's right, Hales." Peyton announced, "You've being through a lot, more than anyone should and we're here when you need to talk, or simply need a shoulder to cry on or even a bed to sleep in, just don't hold it all inside, or try and deal with it by yourself, okay? We're here for you." She repeated Brooke's statement. "Whether you like it or not."

Haley laughed a little with a sniffle. "I love you guys." She said, pulling them both even closer to her, in the mean time rubbing even more sauce onto them.

"So enough of this mushy stuff, I think maybe we should get cleaned up before dinner." Peyton announced, wiping at her cheeks. She stood up then, only to slip and land on her butt on the bathroom floor.

"Oh my God, Peyt are you okay?" Haley asked as she and Brooke leaned on their arms against the side of the bath; both still situated in the tub.

Peyton nodded, scowling as her two friends howled with laughter after making sure she was okay.

"Guys!" She pouted, rubbing her ass. "It's not funny."

"That was friggin hilarious!" Haley laughed.

"I don't think that's happened since college, and we were all totally smashed." Brooke cackled. "Oh P. Sawyer, I thought klutziness was Haley's thing?"

"Yeah-hey!" Said klutz exclaimed when she realised what Brooke had just said.

"What? It's true." Brooke said.

"It is." Peyton piped up, still on the floor.

"Whatever." Haley scoffed, pouting slightly. "Well c'mon, we better check Peyton's scrawny ass for bruises."

"Haley!"

Brooke cackled again. Today was so funny, she hadn't laughed this much in a long time, ever since Dean's death. None of them liked to talk about it because it was a sore subject, for all of them. All three girls were close to him, whenever Brooke or Peyton went to Haley's apartment he was there, and they'd built a friendship with him. So they missed him, they all did.

"What? It's true." She snickered, repeating Brooke's earlier words as she stepped out of the bath.

Brooke snorted as she pushed herself to her feet. "You do have a scrawny ass P. Sawyer."

"I hate you guys." Peyton huffed.

"Aw, c'mon Curly Fry, you know we love ya." Haley winked, pulling her friend into her side.

"'Cause if you don't then what was the point of out big love fest in there a few minutes ago?" Brooke asked, stepping down beside both girls, cuddling into the other side of the lanky blonde.

"Shut up." Peyton laughed, bumping hips with both of them. "Okay, now go shower. You both stink." She pushed them towards the door.

"Speak for yourself." Haley stated, waving her hand in front of her face as if to get rid of a bad stench, her face scrunched up in fake disgust. "Cause you reek Sawyer. You too Davis." She added when Brooke sniggered beside her.

Brooke mock gasped, slapping Haley's arm, all three of them giggling as they walked out of the bathroom.

…

"Okay, okay." Brooke said as the laughter quietened down, wiping at the tears in her eyes. "I've never… had sex with something plastic." She said. "I haven't!" She insisted when both Haley's and Peyton's eyebrows lifted. "Yous both think so little of me."

"I think your nose is growing." Peyton smirked.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and all three of them drank.

"What?" Haley asked when she noticed both Lucas and Nathan's eyes bugged out, both staring at her.

"Nothing." Nathan said. "It's just… you look so…"

"Innocent." Lucas filled in.

"Aww, look they're finishing each others sentences, isn't that cute." Peyton and Brooke snickered.

"It was college." Haley shrugged, smirking.

"Mmm, college. That was a fun time." Brooke reminisced. "Experimenting."

"Oh yeah," Peyton grinned.

"Hey, remember that time Billy Joan dared us to go streaking?" Haley asked the brunette, both laughing at the memory.

"And the police got called!" Brooke said, pointing a finger at the smaller girl. "Those were some good times."

"I still can't believe yous did that." Peyton piped up.

"Hey, Miss. Sawyer, we're not the ones who took the air out of the Deans tires."

Haley cackled at that.

"I don't know what you're laughing at James, I think I remember you and a certain Miss. Macey Myers getting very friendly."

"In my defence, I was drunk, and she was hot."

"I agree with you there Tutor Girl."

Lucas and Nathan continued to stare at the three girls, eyes popping out of their heads.

The raven haired boys eyes never leaving Haley; the way she was smiling and laughing made his won smile grow. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. After dinner, which he had to admit was slightly awkward after the whole Mac and Cheese incident but the three girls had found the humour in it so after a few grudging apologies everything went smoothly. Then after the tidied up Brooke had suggested playing some games in the living room; drinking games. And everyone was having a good time.

"Okay, getting a little off topic." Peyton said as Brooke and Haley started reminiscing of some very adult rated experiments.

"Oh no, I think this is exactly the kind of topic we want to hear about, right Luke?" Nathan smirked at his half-brother.

"I think you're right." Lucas agreed, that infamous Scott smirk etched into his handsome face.

"Ooookay then." Haley smiled. "So I think it's my turn. I've never… thrown water at someone I don't know-"

"-yes you did-" Brooke piped in.

"-in an airport." She finished. "Let me finish Davis."

"I can remember in college where you finished, and boy did you finish good."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, her mouth open in horror.

"What?" She smirked innocently.

Haley scowled at the taller girl before turning her attention to the raven haired boy sitting across from her. "Drink up Scott."

He sent her a glare before chugging back some of his beer. "I've never been mean to a little girl I don't know in an airport."

She scoffed, but took a drink from her own bottle.

All three other occupants of the room shared equally confused looks at the couple.

"I guess I'll take my turn now." Lucas spoke up, trying to defuse the staring contest going on between his brother and best friend. "I've never… played pretend SAT's."

Haley rolled her eyes as Peyton and Brooke snorted. "That was _one_ time." She defended. "And don't get all Miss. Piggy with me Sawyer, cause you were right there with me."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her smaller friend, and the gesture was returned right back.

"Drink up ladies." Brooke grinned, watching her two friends knock back their beers.

"I've never… had sex with three different guys in one night." Peyton smirked as Brooke glared at her. It was only fair, she'd only had to drink about twice.

Haley sniggered, high fiving the curly headed blonde; both ignoring the holes being burned into them by their friends glower.

…

"So Lucas," Brooke spoke as she walked into the kitchen; they'd finish playing a couple of hours ago and the rest of them had headed to bed, tired after their long flight but she'd decided to stay up, get to know the blonde a little better. "You're my best friends, best friend away from home, huh?" She clicked her tongue. "Tell me something about yourself."

Lucas smiled as she sat herself on the counter beside him as he washed the dishes in the sink.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked, noticing the slight twinkle in her eyes.

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Anything." She stated.

"I have blue eyes."

She smiled at that, her dimples on full show. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded, grinning.

"Wow, I never noticed." She giggled. Lie. She'd noticed them straight away, one look into them two pools and you were gone. "No but seriously, tell me something… serious." She finished and he chuckled.

"Okay." He leaned closer to her, his face a few inches away from hers and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. "You're sitting on Macaroni."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I was gonna say something before but…"

She jumped off the counter, twisting her body she scowled as there, right on her left jean clad ass cheek was a big creamy stain.

"That's not funny." Brooke told him with a glare, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"It's a little funny." He grinned, his cobalt pool shining.

She felt the sides of her lips twitch upwards but repeated. "It's not funny."

"Whatever you say." He smirked, sending her a small wink as he turned back to the dishes.

…

"_Dean!" The petite brunette yelled, yet again at her boyfriend. "Dean Winchester you better hurry up!" _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming." Said boyfriend puffed as he ran into the sitting room, plopping down on the couch beside his girl. "So you wanna eat first?"_

_Haley rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. "Is food all you think about?" She asked, already knowing the answer._

"_No, there's also sex…" He smirked. "And you." He nuzzled his nose into her neck making her giggle._

"_Okay please don't do the couple-y mushy stuff in front of me." Brooke told them as she walked into the living room, bowl of popcorn in hand._

"_Leave them alone." Peyton told her as she followed the brunette. "She's just jealous 'cause she doesn't have a boy to do all the couple-y mushy stuff with." She smirked when a kernel of popcorn came flying at her._

"_Shut up P. Sawyer." She glowered. "But it's so true." She whined with a small pout, falling onto the couch in-between said mushy couple._

"_Brooke." Dean groaned, "why'd you always interrupt when I'm about tog et lucky?"_

"_Who said you were getting lucky?" Both brunettes asked at the same time._

_Peyton cackled, even though her two best friends were at each others throats most of the time they were more alike than they thought._

_Dean gave the three girls a crooked grin, motioning towards himself. "Who could resist this?"_

"_Me." They all chimed in this time._

_He fell back against the couch, arms folded over his chest. "No fair, it's three against one."_

"_All's fair in Love and War." Brooke grinned._

_Haley heard her boyfriend mumble something about there being no love as she got up to pop the movie into the DVD player. "So we have '300', 'PS: I Love You', 'Good Luck Chuck' and the personal favourite 'The Notebook."_

"_Notebook!" Brooke and Peyton said, waving their hands up in the air._

"_We watched that last time!" Dean protested. "Hales," He turned to his girlfriend for support._

"_He's right guys, we did." Haley said, watching him smile in triumph and her two friends' faces fall. "But that doesn't mean we cant watch it again!" She grinned as the curly blonde and straight haired brunette squealed._

"_Not fair." He whined._

"_It's the power of three babe, you can't mess with it." Haley said, sitting back down beside him on the couch._

"_Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, a small smile breaking through as she kissed his stubbly cheek._

"_Haley." She scrunched her eyebrows suddenly as she heard a familiar voice call out her name, but it was too faint to hear. Then it happened a second time._

"_Haley!"_

She sprang up in her bed a little dazed as her head whipped around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Hey, you okay?"

Her eyes landed on the curly head of hair she knew so well.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine." Haley said, a little breathlessly.

"Are you sure? Cause you were murmuring and moving around a little… Oh God, you weren't like having a sex dream were you?"

"Ew, no." Haley laughed, slapping Peyton's arm as the blonde sat cross legged atop her bed, and she couldn't help but think back to the last time she'd had a sex dream. A very naked her and a _very_ naked Nathan Scott on a very high in the air plane. Just thinking about it made her blush. Hopefully the girls sitting across from her wouldn't notice.

"It was a sex dream!"

Obviously she could.

"It wasn't Peyt." Haley insisted, laughing a little.

"Okay." Peyton grinned, and the smaller girl knew she didn't fully believe her. "Then what was it about?"

She bit her lip not really wanting to talk about it but Peyton's words from earlier ran through her mind.

"_You've being through a lot, more than anyone should and we're here when you need to talk, or simply need a shoulder to cry on or even a bed to sleep in, just don't hold it all inside, or try and deal with it by yourself, okay? We're here for you. Whether you like it or not."_

"Dean." She admitted, a small smile on her face. "Actually, it was you, me and Brooke, all four of us were sitting down to watch 'The Notebook.' She smiled fondly.

Peyton chuckled at that, moving so she was lying down beside Haley. "I remember that, we'd always trick him into watching us with us. The power of three." She giggled.

"The power of three." Haley repeated with a smile, they'd made a lot of good memories.

"Look Hales, I know you've got a lot going on right now but I'm here for you, okay? Brooke and I are."

"Me and Brooke."

Peyton rolled her eyes with a small shove to her friends side. "You're still a dork."

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed. "I am a proud dork thank you very much."

"Sorry your highness." She mock bowered the best she could as she was still lying beside Haley.

Haley nudged her shoulder with Peyton's. "Whatever lanky." She teased. "And talking of the Devil herself where is Brooke?"

"The Evil one is done stairs I think trying to seduce Lucas."

Haley laughed, finding a certain comfort in the fact that her other best friend would never change.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go outside for a bit." Haley told her.

"Want me to come with you?" Peyton offered, leaning on her elbows.

She shook her head. "No it's okay, just gonna get some air." She smiled, wrapping a blanket around her pyjama covered body and walking out the bedroom door.

…

Haley pulled the blanket tighter around herself as she stepped onto the balcony, the cool nights breeze swirling past her softly. Even though it was a little chilly it was quite warm for Ireland, she breathed in the air, this was exactly what she needed. To get away from all the hustle and bustle of New York.

"Nice night."

Hearing someone's comment her head shot to the side, two blue eyes catching hers straight away.

"Sorry." She apologised. "I didn't realise anyone else was out here, I'll just…" She motioned towards the open door.

"No it's okay." Nathan spoke quickly, a little too quickly in his opinion. "You cant stay. If you want." He added, a small blush tainting his cheeks. Haley always had this effect on him and it was driving him crazy, in more ways than one. After he'd gone to bed to try and get some sleep there she was, in his dreams. After waking up with his body glistening with sweat he'd hoped into the shower, and he was sure the drain had more of him than water going down it.

"Okay." Haley nodded with a small smile; if he was trying to be civil then she would too.

"So James, I never pegged you as the wild kind." He smirked a minute later. "Experiments huh?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile a little. "Hey it was college, you can't judge me."

"Who's judging?" He grinned. "I'd just like to know more about this whole girl on girl thing yous lot were going on about."

"Perv." She muttered.

He simply grinned before they both turned back to stare at the view. It really was beautiful he thought to himself, but stealing a glance a the girl beside him that view held no comparison. She was stunning. Plus she did something that the landscape couldn't do. Made his heart beat faster, his palms sweat and his body feel all fuzzy. Never had a woman had this kind of affect on him before but it occurred to him that Haley James wasn't just any woman. But she was also Lucas' best friend, which was also his half brother and he wasn't so sure how Lucas would feel about him having the hottest dreams of his life, said best friend having the starring role.

"So it's pretty weird."

Haley turned her head so she could look at him.

"You being Luke's best friend and we ended up on the same plane."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, weird. So why did you really start cutting him some slack back then?"

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching.

"Luke said that the reason he tried to make things right between yous two was because I yelled at him, but why did you?"

Nathan shrugged. "Can't I just do something out of the kindness of my heart?" He joked.

"I don't know, can you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his defence setting kicking in.

Haley shrugged this time. "Nothing, it's just that you weren't always the nicest guy."

"And how would you know that? You moved away when you were fifteen."

"It doesn't mean I didn't notice what an ass you were before I left." She smirked.

"Whatever." He shrugged. It seemed that whenever he took one step forward towards her she'd take two steps back. His arm brushed hers as he walked past and he tried to ignore that stupid fuzzy feeling that shot up his arm as he walked through the balcony door.

Haley let out a breath as she braced her weight on the wooden railing. They were making a little progress and she snapped at him. He was trying to be nice and she'd bitched him out, she sighed, resting her head on the hard wood letting out a small groan. Even though Nathan got on her nerves he did something that no one else had _ever_ done. Not even Dean.

He made her hear beat a little bit faster _every_ time she saw him; or when he was simply in the same room as her.

And she hated him for that.

…

…

…

**TBC**


	5. Good Lives

**Summary: **_NH. Whether they liked it or not, fate had a plan for them. They were two lost souls, searching for comfort, love. Even if they didn't realise it, they were searching for each other._

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, so I think this is a pretty quick update lol. Okay well maybe not but it was quicker than the last one :D So first things first I'm not so sure about this chapter and it's also a lot longer than I expected it to be but hey I'm sure yous don't mind :) Hopefully :P Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! Kisses and cuddles to you all! I wanted more Naley in this chapter because there wasn't nearly enough in the last one :P there's more in this one but in my opinion I wanted more hehe, it's not all fighting either, so hopefully I please you all :D Now read and enjoy… and review? Please :)

* * *

'Life is a great and wondrous mystery, and the only thing we know that we have for sure is what is right here and right now. Don't miss it.' -- **Leo Buscaglia**

-

_There's a plastic dwarf warlord  
In the cereal box & he's licking  
Off the sugar of the breakfast of chumps_

_Promise that forever we will  
never get better at growing up  
and learning to lie_

_There is no floor 13  
there's not even a second story  
You've got one to tell  
and it's sad as hell_

_Promise that forever we will  
never get better at growing up  
and learning to lie_

_Prep school kid with wall street glib  
Got a suit and a tie and a record with winners_

_Promise that forever we will  
never get better at growing up  
and learning to lie_

_I'm on my way back home now._

_Good lives are gold like the oldest story  
Will mine be told while I'm still young & horny  
I know my role is to be all confusion  
Set the clock back, we're not growing old._

_This kid came over and I let him crash  
But he went into my wallet and he grabbed my cash_

_Promise that forever we will  
never get better at growing up  
and learning to lie_

_Then a good girlfriend, she turned me in  
I was lying with my eyes about adulterous sin._

_Promise that forever we will  
never get better at growing up  
and learning to lie_

_I'm on my way back home now._

_Good lives are gold like the oldest story  
Will mine be told while_ _I'm still young & horny  
I know my role is to be all confusion  
Set the clock back, we're not growing old_

_I never wanted to be like you or all the rest  
I've always been the first one to settle for second best  
I never wanted to be  
I never wanted to be  
I never wanted to be like you_

_Good lives are gold like the oldest story  
Will mine be told while I'm still young & horny  
I know my role is to be all confusion  
Set the clock back, we're not growing old_

_Promise that forever we will  
never get better at growing up  
and learning to lie_

_and learning to lie _

_and learning to lie _

_and learning to lie  
Promise it._

-

-

-

_Heat._

_She could feel it surrounding them, feel it rushing through her body, taste it on his skin. Every part of her was on fire, she'd never felt like this, like she was about to self combust into a million pieces. Running her hands through his silky locks her breath hitched when he hit the hilt within her as she rocked above him. Never in her life had feelings like this swirled around inside her. So much passion, lust and the scent of sex hung heavily in the air. The only sounds were their heavy breathing, no words were used; none were needed._

_She could feel it building within her, the tight coil curled tightly inside her stomach ready to snap, and she threw her head back as he sucked on her skin, licking off the thin line of sweat that covered her body. Her hands slid down to his shoulders and he pulled her tighter against him, she could feel it, taste it and smell it, the heat sweltering off them both. _

_Then it snapped, a million fireworks exploding inside of her as their mouths fused together, swallowing his groans of pleasure. When she pulled away, she wasn't met with those green orbs, no it was a much more intense pair of sapphire ones, and she swore that they could see right through her._

"Tutor Girl!"

Haley awoke with a startle, panting for breath as she sprang up in her bed, her brunette friend bouncing onto it beside her.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Brooke questioned, "You're all sweaty and look a bit flushed… were you having more sex dreams?" She inquired a wicked smile on her face.

The smaller brunette fell back against her pillows.

"Blondie told me that you had one last night too, was it dirty?" Brooke licked her lips. "Or more on the kinky side? Whips?"

Haley closed her eyes, really wishing Brooke would just disappear.

"Anyway." She smiled brightly falling back onto the bed. "Everyone decided we should go out tonight."

Haley mumbled, "'Everyone' being you." Rolling onto her side to face the brunette, pulling her covers closer to her body, tucking them under her chin.

Brooke dimpled at her. "Of course. Plus everyone else is still sleeping. Lazy bums." She pouted.

"Maybe that's because we were all on a long plane ride yesterday."

"But so was I." Brooke pointed out.

Haley closed her eyes. "Yeah, but you're… you." She replied, snuggling her face into her feathery pillow.

"And you're you." Brooke smiled brightly.

_Way_ too brightly for eight in the morning in Haley's opinion.

"The 'you' who's coming out tonight." She ignored her friends groan in protest and carried on. "I can't remember the last time we went out, please Hales, please, please, please." She broke out the puppy dog eyes.

Haley opened one eye, immediately closing it again when she say her friends own ones wide and twinkling.

"_Puh-lease!" _Brooke begged, a pout now planted firmly on her lips. Batting her eyelashes, her face a mere few inches from her best friends. "I'll love you forever." She promised with a large grin.

"You already promised me that the last time you wanted something." Haley's voice was muffled as her head was buried into her pillow, trying not to look at Brooke's face, knowing she'd cave instantly.

"Well then I'll love you forever and _ever_." She announced and as Haley finally looked at her she moved her face so that their noses were touching. "_Pleaseeeeeeeeeee_."

Haley let out a displeased groan and Brooke instantly squealed, hugging her tightly. "You're the best Tutor Girl." And planted a loud smacking kiss onto the smaller girl's cheek. "Now time to go and get Goldilocks to agree." She glowered.

Haley chuckled, knowing it would take a little more to get Peyton to cave.

"Now go away." Haley told her, moving back under the covers. "Let me sleep."

"I guess I could." Brooke let out a playful sigh. "Sweet, hot, kinky dreams Tutor Girl." She giggled, choosing to ignore the not so nice hand gesture Haley sent her way as she bounced out of the room.

The petite brunette snuggled back into her bed, her eyes closing and the first thing she saw were those two cobalt orbs staring back at her.

…

"No."

"Peyton, _please_!"

Haley looked up from her cereal bowl as both her friends walked into the kitchen, the blonde's back to the brunette who was sulking behind her.

"No, Brooke." Peyton repeated, opening the fridge.

"Why?" Brooke asked, flailing her arms above her head, before settling them on her hips, a 'you're doing this even if I have to drag you there' look on her face. "Why won't you come out with us? This is the first time in months that Haley's agreed to-"

"-Forced-"

Brooke ignored the smaller brunette. "Come out with us, please Peyton. For us." She then stood beside Haley, pinching the petite girl's side when she didn't smile.

"Yes please come out with us Peyton." Haley said in an overly sweet voice, a large grin on her face much like Brooke's.

The curly blonde chuckled at the sarcasm in her tone but sighed. "Fine. But." She added when Brooke high-fived Haley.

"What?" Brooke pouted, with a huff.

"But you'll both let me sleep for the rest of the day." She eyed them and they both nodded. "I thought you'd still be in bed."

Haley nodded. "I was, but _someone_ decided to come and wake me up." She glowered at her taller friend.

Brooke looked at her innocently, "hey, don't get all PMS on me, how was I s'posed to know you were in the middle of a _very_ nice dream." She grinned at her cheekily.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"_Another_ one?" Peyton inquired, a devilish grin forming on her lips. "And who had the leading role? Was it me?" She winked playfully.

"P.Sawyer." Brooke admonished a serious look on her face until her eyes sparkled. "It was obviously me." She giggled, gasping when a piece of soggy cereal came flying her way. "Eww!" She squealed when it landed near her collar bone. "Tutor Girl!"

Haley smiled innocently. "What?" While batting her eyelashes.

Brooke narrowed her eyes before turning around and stomping off with a huff.

Peyton chuckled, "I'm gonna go catch a couple more hours sleep before Brooke decides we have to start getting ready." She high-fived the hand Haley held up as she passed. "Later Hales."

Haley simply shook her hand a bit, not bothering to turn around.

Suddenly the hairs on her neck stood up.

Her palms started to sweat.

And her heart beat sped up.

Nathan Scott.

Why the hell was it whenever she was near him her insides felt all tingly?

She glared at his back as he opened the fridge, but she gulped as that back was bare, _very_ bare to her gaze. His muscles moved in the most delicious of ways as he reached up to grab something from the cupboard, and his bicep moved while he poured some orange juice into the glass. Oh…

Haley couldn't help but wonder if her dreams did him any justice because they certainly left her breathless… stuffing another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, she shook her head from those thoughts, that was another reason she had to hate him, _he_ was the leading role in those dreams. Not her deceased fiancé. Oh no, it was _him._

He turned around then, her mouth watering at the same time as his chest came into view, and what she wouldn't give to have those strong arms wrapped around her as he thr-

"Haley!"

Her head snapped away from his body, to his face and oh God. What a bad mistake. His hair was cutely ruffled from sleep, his eyes slightly dopey looking and his mouth…oh that mouth that she'd dreamed of touching her in places she thought no one would ever again, she never thought she'd have these feelings for another man after Dean's death, but here he was, making her feel these things. Reason number three why she hated him, and for the hell of it, reason number four: he looked oh so sexy in the morning. She sighed, trying her best not to look into those eyes, those baby blues that caught her attention the moment they met. Another one added to the list, she thought.

The List:

Reason one: He made her hear beat a little bit faster _every_ time she saw him; or when he was simply in the same room as her.

Reason two: He was the leading role in these dreams she was having; leaving her breathless.

Reason three: He made her feel things she never thought she would after Dean's death.

Reason four: He made the just got out of bed look sexy.

Reason five: He had the most captivating eyes she'd ever seen.

But this was in her head; people might think she was crazy if she _actually_ went out of her way to write a list of reasons why she hated someone.

Haley then plunged another spoonful of soggy goodness into her mouth. Yum.

"Haley!"

Her head snapped up as he shouted her name yet again. "What?!"

"Can you pass the cereal please?" Nathan asked in a polite tone, a shit eating grin on his face.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from telling him exactly where he could shove his cereal "Get it yourself."

"But you're closer." He pointed out in a little whine.

"For a five year old you sure look old." She said sarcastically, grabbing the box and shoving it into his chest.

"Thank you." He smirked as she mumbled something under her breath-probably about him- as she went back to her bowl. Hot was definitely one of the words he'd use to describe her right now, with her cheeks all flushed with anger, her hair slightly messy from sleep and the pyjama bottoms she was wearing had little tiny smiling cupcakes on them. Adorable. Sexy. Gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful. Indescribable… he got a funny feeling in his stomach when she was around, and he could tell she was in a room before he saw her, by the way the his palms started to sweat or the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had no idea what this feeling was. But one thing he did know was that she got under his skin, and no one had ever done that before. Well except Lucas, but not like the way she did.

Taking a seat on the stool opposite her he took a seat at the counter, digging into his cereal.

Glancing at the clock behind her he sighed rather loudly, 9:30 was way too early for him to be up. But he had to, it wasn't just in daylight when she took over his senses, she was there in his dreams too.

"What're you doing up so early?" He asked, deciding to try and be nice.

"Brooke." Haley answered brusquely.

Nathan nodded silently, shoving another spoonful of soggy-ness into his mouth.

"So you never did tell me." He swallowed the lump of cereal. "Why you're here."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm having breakfast." She answered all smart alecy.

Nathan rolled his eyes this time. "In Ireland, smart ass," he muttered.

"Oh." She feigned innocence, and then shrugged. "I needed a break."

"From what?"

"Oh my God, what is this? Twenty questions?" Haley asked with aggravation.

"I was just wondering."

"Well don't." She spat, getting up and throwing her bowl into the sink, stomping out of the kitchen.

"Morning Hales." Lucas grinned at his best friend and was replied with a curse followed by the word Scott's as she stormed past him.

The blonde turned and gave his brother a pointed look.

Nathan didn't even notice he was too busy looking at the way her hips swayed as she walked briskly away from them.

_God help me._

…

Haley rolled her eyes as yet _another_ commercial came on.

Watching TV just wasn't what it used to be.

Flicking to another channel she glared at the television screen, wishing the advert for an air freshener in the shape of a kitten would just go away.

"What's up Buttercup." Lucas smiled, plopping down onto the couch beside her.

"I was just thinking about killing whoever invented commercials. Care to join me?" She asked teasingly.

"I'll get the shovel you get the rope." He replied playfully.

"I'm been serious." Her expression matching her words.

"So am I." Lucas said, holding her gaze for about a minute before they both couldn't hold it in any longer and broke into a small fit of laughter. "I've missed you Hales." He announced, pulling her still slightly shaking body into his.

"I've missed you too Luke." Haley smiled into the blondes chest, her breathing returning to normal.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked a couple minutes later, as they both sat watching someone trying to take stains out of a t-shirt, then someone coming on with a pink powder, the stain immediately disappearing. Like magic.

"I might just have to get me some of that."

"Haley." Lucas said. "Stop avoiding the subject."

She sighed, knowing he would've wanted to ask her about it last night as well. Sitting up so she could look at him, Haley gave her best friend a small sad smile. "I have no idea how you handle your mam's death," she admitted in a soft whisper. "Cause I'm not doing so good, Luke."

Lucas felt his heart clench and he quickly took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked.

Haley nodded, like a small scared child.

"I miss her. God I miss her everyday." Lucas said, his own voice taking on a wave of emotion. "But I've still gotta live my life Hales, because I know that's what she would've wanted. She would have wanted me to live without regrets, and look past my mistakes and just keep moving forward. I miss her just as much as the day she passed but it doesn't… hurt so much anymore." He said softly, a silent tear slipping down his cheek.

Haley nodded, pulling her to him, knowing he was still hurting, hell she was still hurting from Karen's death. It was sudden, she'd been diagnosed with breast cancer and by the time they found it, it was too late to do anything, she'd had three months before she passed away, leaving a whole town to grieve for her. But mostly the son she'd raised for twenty years by herself, Lucas was the most important part of Karen's life, and would've given just that for him; her life.

"I just… I want to get passed this, I'm sick of feeling like this."

"Like what?" Lucas asked quietly, giving her time to open up.

"Like… Like I can't breath. Just last week when I was in my apartment, I saw something funny on the TV and I shouted for him because I knew he'd find it hilarious, but he didn't come Luke, and he's never gonna be here again." She gasped for breath, that was the one fact she was having the hardest time dealing with.

Lucas simply pulled her to him, letting her cry into his chest as she let some more of the grief that was eating her up inside out, but he knew that wall she had up around her fragile heart was still there.

…

"Brooke…" Haley whined, stopping as a very nasty smell entered her nostrils. Her nose scrunched up as a man passed her, and winked, he must've been in his forties with his dyed black hair, which was combed to the side. "… I really don't wanna be here."

Brooke yanked on her best friends hand, pulling her along. "I know that sweetie, and I've also known that the last forty billion times you've told me." She smiled flirtatiously as a young boy gave her a once over, before sending her his own grin. "But you are here, so put a smile on that pretty face and at least pretend to be having a good time."

Peyton scoffed, but was pulled along by the brunettes other hand.

"You too P.Sawyer."

Brooke told the blonde, searching for a table.

"But Brooke." Haley began. "I don't think you're listening to what I'm saying. I really, really, _really_ don't wanna be here."

"And as I said before, you _are_ here." She returned practically pushing both of her reluctant friends into a booth. "So you both at least pretend to have a good time because Lucas is going to be here soon and I don't plan to sit and make sure yous are having a good night when I'd much rather be having one with him."

"Nice to know where your priorities are." Peyton quipped, grunting a little as Brooke nudged her along with her hip. "And isn't that cute? Our Brookie has a crush." She cooed to Haley.

"Aww."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I do not have a crush, I just want to have a good time and that boy looks like he could show a girl one."

"You better not hurt him Brooke." Haley warned her.

She glared at her. "And how would I hurt him?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. Best friends one minute at each others throats the next.

"Well we all know you're not exactly the best at relationships, one night stands are more your thing and Lucas isn't like that."

Brooke glared at Haley but then swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm gonna get a drink." Her failed attempt at hiding the hurt in her voice didn't go unnoticed by her two friends.

Haley closed her eyes as she walked away, dropping her head into her hands. "Fuck." She muttered but didn't make a move to go after the taller girl knowing she needed a couple of minutes to calm down, or she'd snap at Brooke again.

"What the hell Haley?" Peyton whisper shouted.

"I'm a bitch okay, I know." She hissed back.

"Well you don't need to take it out on Brooke."

"She's the one who dragged me here when she knows I didn't want to come!" She said in a low voice.

"Neither do I but you don't see me snapping at her." Peyton replied, shaking her head with a small sigh, "I'll go find her."

Haley watched her walk away, knowing she should be the one going up to apologise but she was too damn stubborn to do so.

She sighed, hitting her head off the back of the booth. Tonight was already a disaster.

…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Setting down her now empty glass, Haley turned to the person but instead of glaring she smiled.

"They're not worth that much."

Nathan chuckled, taking a seat beside her.

"Drowning your sorrows?" He asked, motioning towards the glass.

Haley shrugged, "you could say that. I've kinda been a jerk tonight." She sighed.

"Join the club." Nathan said, ordering a beer for himself, "and whatever she's having." He motioned towards Haley to the bartender.

"Beer." She told him, sending Nathan a small smile. "Why've you been a jerk?"

"I snapped at Lucas." He admitted. He'd already been in a bad mood, he didn't want to come out tonight but his brother said it'd be fun, then he just kept jabbering on once they got there so he'd snapped and walked off, that's when he spotted the feisty brunette at the bar.

"We're a pair of jerks." Haley announced.

"And proud of it." Nathan smirked, clinking his freshly opened beer bottle with hers.

"So Nathan," She swivelled around in her bar stool. "I know why I'm a bitch, but why are you?"

"Huh?" His brow scrunched cutely and Haley almost melted at the adorable expression on his face.

Almost.

"I know why I'm so horrible to you but why're you so horrible to me?"

He chuckled, "that makes no sense."

She rolled her eyes, the sides of her lips twitching upwards.

"And I'll tell you when you tell me." He said, holding his hand out for her to shake. When she was ready to tell him why she was so cold towards people then he'd be happy to do the same, but only to her. He'd spill his heart to her right now if she wanted him to and that feeling was new to him. "Deal?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Haley eyed him, smirking at the way his eyes raked up and down her body, now a shade darker and she suddenly thanked Brooke for making her wear this outfit. Not that it mattered what he thought though. Nope it didn't matter at all. Right?

She then did exactly what she knew Nathan knew she would and that was scary.

Terrifying.

She clasped her hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"Deal."

But what a rush.

…

"Wanna dance?"

Nathan almost choked on the mouthful of beer he'd just swallowed, coughing a little he replied. "I don't dance."

"Everyone dances." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Fine then. I don't want to."

She glowered.

"And why not?"

"Because I cant."

"Yes you can." Haley insisted. "I can't dance, but you know what?"

"What?" He asked, taking another drink from his bottle.

"I don't care anymore." She smirked, her head feeling slightly fuzzy. "About what anyone thinks. They can all piss off for all I care." She saluted her bottle in the air.

Nathan chuckled.

She was more than a little drunk.

"People suck." She sighed in conclusion.

"I'll agree with you there." Nathan told her, watching _that_ smile take over her face. It was a little more lopsided than usual due to her drunken state but still beautiful. Always beautiful.

"Do you think there's one person for everyone?" She asked suddenly.

Raising an eyebrow at her sudden question, Nathan smiled; something he was doing a lot more around her. "I'm warming up to the idea." No matter how much she got under his skin he couldn't deny the spark he felt while been near her, and he guessed that was part of the reason they were at each others throats all the time.

Haley nodded, not noticing the way he was intently staring at her. "I'm not sure if I do." She then turned to face him, suddenly aware of how close they were. She could feel his breath on her face.

_Heat_.

Tingles shot through her whole body and even with all the alcohol swirling around inside her she knew it was because of him.

Asshole.

Nathan's eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oops?"

That was meant for her ears only.

"Uh huh." Nathan chuckled, watching as she grabbed his hand that wasn't holding his bottle and interlaced their fingers; as if it was an everyday thing.

It sure felt like it.

His large hand in her smaller one.

Perfect fit.

_Pansy._ He silently growled at himself, inwardly rolling his eyes at what a girl he sounded like. Jesus, he sounded like Lucas.

But it felt so right, holding her hand; definitely something he could do forever.

Then as she leaned closer to him, her luscious pink lips slightly glossy due to the lip gloss she was wearing and as she moved further to him he could smell strawberries off the shine. He wondered what it tasted like.

What she tasted like.

His gaze flickered from her lips to her eyes and he could practically feel the blue in his eyes darkening, the lust swirling in her eyes mirrored in his own.

He wanted her.

That was undeniable.

The chemistry between them.

Was undeniable.

And just as he was about to get a taste of it she stilled, her brown orbs paralysed as she looked over his shoulder and he noticed they were filled with…guilt?

Haley looked at him suddenly, eye's brimming with tears. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologised before getting up and rushing off towards the toilets.

Nathan watched her go, too shocked to do anything. He'd almost kissed Haley and she'd almost let him and he groaned out loud in frustration, he could practically taste her on his lips but he knew when he finally did kiss her, he'd never forget it and even though she wasn't there anymore her scent still lingered.

…

Haley gasped as she leaned against the closed bathroom door, taking in large lung fills of air.

But it wasn't enough.

She still couldn't breath.

Moving to the sink she braced her weight on her arms as she leaned her hands against it. She'd almost kissed Nathan. The man just earlier that day she'd sworn she hated. Rolling her eyes at herself she glared at the ceiling.

This was fucked up.

She wanted to kiss him, God she wanted to. The way his slightly pouty lips were just there, calling to her, free for the taking. But then she'd looked over his shoulder and she'd seen him.

Dean.

She was going crazy. Freakin' crazy! She just saw her dead fiancé in a club while she was about to kiss a guy she supposedly hated but kept having the hottest dreams of her life about.

Crazy.

Scratch that she wasn't _going_ crazy she _was_ crazy.

Guilt instantly overtook her when she'd seen Dean, her brown eyes met those green ones and… she sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. She just really wanted to go home.

Then a thought creeped into her mind, and it shook her to her very core.

Where was home?

It wasn't back in New York, no, she'd lost too much there.

It wasn't in Tree Hill; she hadn't been there for years.

Then there was here, Ireland with her best friend; somehow that still didn't feel like home.

But then as she thought back to mere moments before, feeling Nathan's breath on her face, his blue pools burning into hers, his fingers interlaced with her own… that felt like home.

Yup.

She was definitely crazy.

…

To knock, or not to knock?

Haley pursed her lips as she thought over the question.

If she knocked, she'd be admitting she was wrong-which she was- but it was still something she didn't like to do.

And if she didn't then she'd feel guilty and she was already feeling enough of that so she did what was right and lifted her fist, hitting her knuckles off the hard wood in a rhythm.

"Come in." She heard a voice say.

Doing as she was told Haley opened the door, shutting it behind her then held up a carton of ice cream and two spoons up in mock surrender.

"I bring treats." She smiled sweetly.

Brooke rolled her eyes but pulled down the covers on the other side of her bed anyway. "Get over here." She said and Haley rushed over and got in beside the taller brunette, sitting the carton between them as they sat cross legged in front of each other.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" They both said at the same time again.

Brooke sighed, digging her spoon into the cold creamy substance. "For dragging you out tonight even though you didn't want to go."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I over reacted, if this was before Dean's accident you wouldn't be apologising. I'm not gonna break B." She smiled softly.

Brooke sent her a small one back, resting her non spoon holding hand onto Haley's pyjama clad leg. "Honey, that's just the thing, you might." She said, "Haley you loved Dean, anyone could see that and it's going to take a lot more than a few nights out to get over that." She told her softly. "I just want to help you."

"You are." Haley insisted.

"But I'm not." Brooke protested. "If I ever lost you or Peyton." She knocked her knuckles off the wood of her headboard. "I don't think I'd ever get over it." She admitted, closing her eyes. "And I feel so bad sometimes, because I miss him too but I cant even begin to imagine what you're going through-" She was cut off as Haley suddenly through her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm such a bad friend." Haley said, "I didn't even think about what you lost. You lost a him too Brooke." She sighed, cupping her cheeks between her hands.

Brooke smiled sadly, a few silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I saw him." Haley blurted the words out before she could even comprehend stopping them.

"Who?" Brooke furrowed her brow. "Dean?"

Haley nodded, pulling a loose strand of her tank top. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Brooke shook her head with a smile. "Crazy? No. A little weird? Yes." She giggled when Haley pinched lightly at her side.

"I nearly kissed Nathan."

Brooke's eyes widened at that.

"What?!"

Haley inwardly chuckled.

Tell Brooke about seen dead boyfriend, she acts like it's an everyday thing.

Tell Brooke about nearly kissing your best friends brother, she freaks.

"You kissed Nathan?!"

"Nearly." Haley corrected.

"Do you like him?" Brooke enquired.

Haley shrugged. "I don't, I don't think so. I mean… no, no I don't… I mean… no… I don't… right?"

Brooke smiled softly with a small giggle, a single dimple creasing her right cheek.

"I cant." Haley said, "I mean… I cant." She sighed.

"Why not?" Brooke asked before putting another large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Well, because…because…" She trailed of. "Because I cant." She groaned out loud, this was so messed up.

"Because you feel like you're cheating on Dean?" Brooke questioned in a soft voice, and Haley nodded, surprised at the honesty in her answer. Even though her and Brooke were usually getting into little spats they were still best friends, and nothing would change that.

"Baby," She laughed a little. "You're not," She promised. "He would want you to move on."

"But it all feels so sudden." Haley told her. "I only just met him the other day and I've got all these feelings… erghgh!" She let out a frustrated groan, falling back against the bed.

"Well that's what you do Hales." When the smaller brunette gave her a look Brooke clarified. "You fall for the bad guys."

"No I don't." Haley protested, sitting back up and digging her spoon into the tub of ice cream.

"Yes you do." Brooke insisted. "You fall for the bad guys, I fall for the nice guys and Peyton falls for the… broody guys." She shrugged.

"Lucas is pretty broody." Haley said, looking off into the distance in thought. "Maybe Peyton will go for him?"

She got hit with a pillow in response.

"I seen him giving you glances on the way home in the taxi." Haley announced through a mouthful of ice cream.

Brooke pretended to not be interested instead picked at her manicured nails. "That's nice."

Haley smirked.

She so wanted her best friend.

Brooke smirked then. "Nice subject change."

Haley pretended to wave her hand in modesty. "I try."

Brooke giggled. "Hales I'm being serious, before you and Dean got together he wasn't exactly the… nicest guy to be around." She said with a small snort. "But you fell for him, and vice versa."

Haley pouted. "You suck."

Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I thought you already knew that."

Haley winked, about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Brooke called, expecting to see a curly head of blonde hair but instead appeared a short dirty blonde head. "Hey Broody."

Haley chuckled at the nickname.

"Well I'll leave you crazy kids alone."

"No it's okay Hales," Lucas smiled. "I was just coming in to…"

Haley rolled her eyes, "subtleness, not your thing Luke." She teased while grabbing the tub of ice cream and bouncing out of the room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She called out behind her, hearing Brooke laughing as she shut the door.

…

Alone.

Haley hadn't thought that by leaving her friends alone, that she was also leaving herself all by… herself.

Alone.

Peyton was working on some drawing and even though she'd usually go in and annoy her curly haired friend she'd much rather annoy a certain blue eyed boy.

Plus Peyton threw things when she got angry.

Knocking on the door with a tune she didn't bother to wait as she opened it.

Smiling brightly at the person as they sat on their bed, flicking through the channels on the TV.

"I bring ice cream."

Nathan chuckled. God she was adorable.

"How can I say no to that?" He watched as she skidded over, clambering onto his bed.

"What're we watching?" She asked, scooping some of the cold substance into her mouth before passing him the spoon and she rolled her eyes when he gave her a look. "I don't have cooties." She teased.

Nathan grinned, showing her his pearly whites and her insides melted.

"Well I'd hope not." He chuckled, taking the spoon from her and dipping it into the ice cream. This was one thing that was weird to him, despite the fact that they'd nearly kissed earlier and she'd had a minor freak out they could still be goofy around each other, and it was also weird that they'd go from friendly and nice to at each others throats. It made no sense.

"So what're we watching?" Haley asked again, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"ESPN." Nathan answered. Rolling his eyes when he heard her groan.

"Do we have to?"

"Hey, you're the one who just barged into my room uninvited."

She ignored him, sitting back against the pillows.

"Ha." Nathan smirked as she went to grab the remote from him.

Haley grinned and smacked the bottom of his hand, catching the remote as it flew up in the air.

He chuckled. "You win."

"I always win." She giggled, flipping through the channels. "Your winning days are over."

He scoffed.

"Don't believe me? Just wait and see." She bit her lip, trying to keep a serious face.

"Fine I will."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both turned back to the TV, hiding their smiles.

"I always though Mathew Perry was hot." Haley announced a few minutes later as she finally settled on a programme.

"Didn't 'Friends' like end ten years ago?"

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Three." She corrected. "And it's re-runs."

He simply scooped another scoop of ice cream into his mouth before handing the spoon to her.

"I love Joey." She giggled as the character said something funny. "But Chandler's my favourite. I love him and Monica."

Nathan chuckled. "I always liked Joey."

Haley grinned.

"Secret fetish Mr. Scott?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Mmhmm." She smiled, giggling a little.

"So Hales." Nathan asked after another few minutes of watching the TV. "How you doin'?"

Haley broke out into a fit of laughter and Nathan smiled genuinely.

Definitely something he could live with for the rest of his life.

…

…

…

**TBC**

--

One more thing, sorry for any mistakes but I didn't proof read sorry guys :D Also I'm not sure about the ending but 'shrugs shoulders' it's posted now so please review :)


	6. My Last Goodbye

**Summary: **_NH. Whether they liked it or not, fate had a plan for them. They were two lost souls, searching for comfort, love. Even if they didn't realise it, they were searching for each other._

So I'm not even going to bother with the excuses as to why It's taken my this long to update, I just hit a serious case of writers block, so half way through the chapter if it starts to really sucks that's why, some of you may feel I'm rushing it a bit at the end and I probably am but I need things to happen quickly. Lol. Okay so thank you all so much for the reviews, and if anyone's still reading this please enjoy :) Also, Nathan's flashback might not make sense but it will, probably next chapter.

* * *

'Do one thing every day that scares you.' -- **Eleanor Roosevelt **

-

_I've got to walk away while there's still hope  
Learn to erase the love I know  
And let you go  
'Cause what I thought was love was only lies  
Taking what you want, left me behind  
As my heart dies_

_So here we are again_  
_Knowing this will never end  
So I must let go_

_This is my last goodbye  
Leaving all the memories of you behind  
I will not wait here  
And waste my whole life  
Waste my whole life_

_I can see you now with opened eyes  
When you come around I realize  
That I don't need you to survive_

_I will not begin  
The fight that we could never end  
So I am letting go_

_This is my last goodbye  
Leaving all the memories of you behind  
I will not wait here  
And waste my whole life  
Waste my whole life..._

_My passion, my poison  
The life and death of me  
I can't take you taking everything  
From a love never meant to be_

_This is my last goodbye  
Leaving all the memories of you behind  
I will not wait here  
And waste my whole life_

_This is my last goodbye  
This will be my final tear for love to die  
I will not wait here  
And waste my whole life  
With my last goodbye_

-

-

-

Not a lot of things scared Nathan Scott.

He'd played basketball in front of millions, had the opposite teams fans screaming insults at him. But he'd let it all wash over his head, didn't let their words affect him.

He wasn't bothered by insects or flying.

He could go up and talk to a woman, charm her without a bat of an eyelash.

But Haley James was turning out not to be just any woman.

Whenever he was near her he got scared, scared of the way she made him feel. Never had anyone made his heart race, or the way that the mere thought of her made him smile. Nor had anyone ever riled him up the way she did. It was terrifying.

There was only one other time in his life he could remember been so scared.

--

_**Tree Hill High, senior year.**_

"_Yo Scott!" A voice called out into the large empty gym. "You sure you're up for this old man?"_

_Eighteen year old Nathan smirked at his best friends teasing. "Dude, I think you should work on your insults."_

_Tony pretended to look offended, then let his own smirk take over his face. "And I think you should work on your fade away, but we cant all win can we." He joked, stealing the ball from Nathan then making a perfect lay up._

"_Fade away's weak man." Nathan replied, easily catching the pass that was thrown his way._

_Tony rolled his eyes. He'd been best friends with Nathan since they were little kids. It had always been the two of them, Nathan Scott and Tony Battle, against the world._

"_You wont be saying that Friday night when you're double teamed." The dark skinned boy announced._

"_Whatever," Nathan said with an eye roll and Tony chuckled._

"_So What'dya say? First to ten?"_

"_Make it thirty and I'd say you're on Battle." Nathan grinned, bouncing the ball before making a slam dunk, holding onto the rim for a few seconds before dropping back onto the floor._

"_Show off," Tony muttered._

--

His thoughts were cut off by a loud knocking on his door and he chuckled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Are you deaf?" Haley asked, walking into his room. "I've been knocking for about five minutes." She announced, taking a seat on his bed.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." She told him, watching his reflection in the mirror he was facing.

"Do you need something?" Nathan questioned, fake annoyance in his voice.

Haley grinned at him. "Well…" she clicked her tongue. "I have nothing to do tonight." She pouted.

Nathan smirked, "well you can do me anytime, Hales."

She sent him a glare, ignoring his remark. "And since Lucas and Brooke are going out, and Peyton's doing… God knows what, I thought me and you could do something." She explained.

"Are you asking me out on a date James?" He asked teasingly, turning to look at her, leaning against his dresser.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "No, it would just be two friends having dinner… and since you're the nice, sweet guy that you are-" she ignored his scoff. "-I know that you'd offer to pay. Thanks BFG." She winked.

Nathan glowered at her. "Haley," he whined, "what did I tell you about calling my that?" The other night they'd been sitting watching TV and _'The Big Friendly Giant' _came on. He'd confessed about loving that movie as a kid and she'd been teasing him about it ever since.

"So pick me up tonight around seven," she winked while skipping from the room.

"You realise we live in the same house right?" He called out with a chuckle, "and I thought it wasn't a date?"

"It's not!" Haley called back, "it's just two friends having dinner!"

Nathan smirked, _friends my ass_.

…

"Come on!" Lucas shouted at the screen, getting a little bit off the couch.

"That was definitely a fowl." Nathan exclaimed, glaring at the ref on the TV. He looked so small, Nathan could easily squish him.

The both settled back down onto their respective seats, calming down.

"So, Nate." Lucas cleared his throat, acting nonchalant as he looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "What're you up to tonight?"

Nathan shrugged, shoving some more chips into his mouth. "Not much." He answered, not really wanting to tell Luke about his 'date' with Haley. She was his brothers best friend, and that made her like some… untouchable fruit, but it simply made him want her more. "Why?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "no reason…"

"Dude," Nathan chuckled, picking his beer off the table. "You're good at a lot of things, subtleness? Not so much."

The blonde smirked, his best friend had said the very same thing to him a few days ago.

"It's just, Brooke and I _may_ have been walking past your bedroom…" He trailed off, "and we _may_ have heard you and Haley talking…"

"So you eavesdropped."

"No, not eavesdropped." Lucas denied, "more like, _accidentally_ listened in."

Nathan chuckled, taking a drink from his bottle. "So eavesdropped."

Lucas smirked, "pretty much, yeah."

Nathan shook his head with an amused smile. "So you and Brooke?"

The dirty blonde nodded slightly, subconsciously grinning dreamily at the thought of the brown haired beauty. "I'm taking her out tonight, we'll see."

Nathan nodded, turning his attention back to the TV screen.

Lucas did the same, then exclaimed a few seconds later, "Hey! We were talking about you taking out my best friend, stop trying to change the subject."

"Trying and succeeding." The younger Scott by three months smirked.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Cocky bastard."

"And for good reason."

They both chuckled, taking sips from their bottles.

"Look, it's not a date." The raven hair boy said.

Lucas chuckled, "whatever you say man."

"Hey, those are Haley's words, not mine."

He nodded, turning to face his brother, the grin dropping from his face telling him that the next thing he was about to say was something he didn't take lightly. "Haley's been my best friend since we were little, and I love her, she's my family. And even though I love you, and you're my brother, I will kick your ass if you hurt her, she's already been through a lot, and I know you have too." He said softly, "but just, don't hurt her."

Nathan bobbed his head up and down, knowing he'd never intentionally hurt the feisty brunette. He then chuckled as they settled back down to watch the game, "you so couldn't kick my ass."

"Shut up." Lucas smirked, punching him in the shoulder.

…

"What's that Peyt?"

Haley looked up from the book she was reading as her two best friends walked into her room.

"Our Tutor Girl has a hot date tonight?" Brooke mock shocked as did Peyton, both adding fake gasps.

Haley rolled her eyes, placing the book onto her nightstand. No way she'd get anymore reading done with those two. "It's not a date-"

"It's two friends having dinner, blah, blah, blah."

She glared at the taller brunette.

Brooke dimpled, winking. "So I was eavesdropping? Sue me."

"I would if I could."

Peyton chuckled as they both glared at each other and rolled her eyes when their narrowed eyes turned to her.

Plopping down onto the bed beside Haley, her blonde curl bounced with her every movement. "Hales," she cracked a grin, "you can tell us you know. It's us."

Haley laughed, lying back against her pillows. "Seriously, it's just two friends-"

"And I repeat, it's _us_."

She sighed, banging her head against the head board. "Yous two are so annoying."

"You love us." Peyton winked.

"And you'll love us even more after I choose you an incredibly sexy outfit which will have Mr. Steel Buns eating his heart out."

"But-"

"And after I do your make up, and have… well what Bubbly over there said." Peyton waved a hand in said bubbly girls direction, before getting up to go and get her makeup kit. Knowing Haley wouldn't have hers.

"So I was thinking…"

Haley watched as Brooke started to ramble on, her mouth moving a mile a minute as she pulled stuff out of the closet. She cocked her head to the side, all she could hear was a buzzing sound whenever the taller brunette's lips parted.

"Okay?"

"Huh?" Haley's eyes snapped from her friends lips to her eyes, "Oh yeah," she nodded, seeing as she was waiting for an answer.

"So…" The petite girl trailed off, lying back and leaning on her elbows on the bed. "Lucas, huh?" She watched as Brooke never answered, simply busied herself with clothes. "Do you like him?"

She turned then, the deer in head lights looks she was sporting told Haley her question had caught her off guard.

"I mean, do you… do you like him, as in a little fun, or do you _like_ him."

Taking a seat beside the slightly smaller girl Brooke cit her bottom lip, then lifting her head her hazel eyes met Haley's deep chocolate ones.

"I _really_ like him." Brooke said breathily, emotionally, truthfully… "and like you said last week at the club I'm not known for my long term relationships-" Haley glared at her teasingly but felt a pain in her stomach as she remembered the pain in her best friends voice that night, "but I could see one with him." She admitted, a small shy smile on her pretty features.

"Good." Haley smiled softly, "I'm happy for you Brooke I really am, just, try not to hurt him." There was no meanness in her words or harshness, simply a request.

"Well I can't keep that promise in the bedroom." She winked cheekily.

"God." Haley groaned, falling back against the bed with a laugh. "I love you B. Davis."

"I love you too, Tutor Girl."

…

"Wow, never pegged you as the karaoke type Scott."

Nathan grinned as he looked at her, something he'd been doing since they'd left the house thirty minutes ago. She looked gorgeous, with her dark hair down, her fringe hanging slightly to the side and over her eyes, she smelled so good. The top she had on was a white corset like one, which showed of her curves perfectly and the hip hugger jeans she'd paired it with made her legs look longer, the stylish black heels helping as well. She looked beautiful.

"What is it?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts, "do I have something on my face?" Haley asked, rubbing at her mouth.

Nathan chuckled, "C'mon." And led them over to a booth.

"Nathan, seriously," Haley said as she was dragged along, "is there something in my teeth?" She questioned as she sat down opposite him.

Nathan smiled, taking her hand in his from over the table and running his thumb softly over the top of her hand, "no, you look beautiful, Haley."

The husky way he spoke made her whole body come alive, the tingle's going straight to her core. If he kept saying things like that she was going to have trouble reminding herself that they were just two friends, having dinner. _Friends, friends…_She chanted in her head as she picked up a menu.

"So," She looked at him over the menu, "planning on singing me a song Mr. Scott?"

Nathan smirked, "definitely not." He replied, he couldn't sing for shit. "It's a nice place," He explained why he'd decided to come here, "lots of people." He shrugged.

Haley lifted an eyebrow with a small laugh.

"What I meant," He let out a low laugh as well, he had to dig his fingers into the seat to stop himself from taking her right then and there on the table, "was that this isn't a date so this place was appropriate, but if it was, I would have taken you somewhere quiet and romantic."

Haley grinned at the teasing look on his face.

"I bet that's what you tell all the girls." She replied playfully.

Nathan smirked, going back to his menu. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a date. But this wasn't a date…

"So James, a little birdie told me you had quite the voice."

Haley looked up, "and would that little birdie happen to be Brooke?"

He grinned.

She sighed with a small eye roll, "that was a long time ago."

"So what? You forgot how to do it?"

"I just don't…" She sighed, "singing just isn't something I do anymore."

"_I'll be your dream , I'll be your wish , I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need… I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do.."_

_Haley's head whipped around as she heard clapping, a blush instantly creeping onto her cheeks.  
_

"_Awesome, truly, truly awesome."_

"_You," She pointed a finger accusingly, "are not meant to be home yet."_

"_And you," Dean walked closer, pulling her up and wrapping one arm around her waist, "told me you were going to be busy doing work stuff."_

_Haley opened her mouth to make up an excuse but he knew it was useless so simply rolled her eyes and shrugged, "so I lied."_

_He chuckled the large untactful grin on her pretty features making his heart beat faster, leaning down he captured her lips, in a slow soft kiss which soon grew momentum. _

_A loud beeping broke them apart._

"_Mmm." Haley moaned in protest, holding the back of his head with her hands, "leave it." She mumbled against his lips._

"_I can't." He mumbled back, his lips still moving against hers as she pulled him back with her, and he knew exactly where: the couch. "It's probably important."_

_Haley sighed, pulling away but keeping her arms around his neck, just giving him enough room to get his pager from his pocket. "I hate that thing." She muttered._

"_Me too." Dean chuckled, "Damn it." He sighed, "I gotta go,"_

"_Work?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Haley nodded in understanding, "okay well you go, the sooner you go the sooner you can get back." She smiled._

_Dean grinned, "You are so getting lucky tonight Haley James." He said huskily, rubbing his stubbly chin against her neck, making her giggle, and his lips found hers again._

"_Mm." She pulled away, "okay you have to go now," She pushed him towards the door, "or else I wont let you go at all."_

_Dean chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on her swollen lips. "I love you, fiancée." He added, making her grin._

"_I love you too," She told him earnestly, popping one last kiss on his lips before he walked to the door, and she smiled dreamily as he looked back at her with a wink before he left. Little did she know that would be the last kiss they would share._

"Maybe I could change that?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes finding his and she smiled, slightly brokenly as she remembered that day, but as his blue orbs stared back at her she took his hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles softly.

"Maybe."

…

"I cant believe how rude you were to that waiter."

"Hey, he was a perv, he was staring at you all night." Nathan said, his fists clenching at the thought of the jackass. When she'd ordered what she was having he was looking at her breasts instead of writing anything down. _Asshole._

"Well you're my hero." Haley teased, linking her arm through his.

Nathan grinned, then felt her shiver slightly, "are you cold?"

Haley shook her head no, it definitely wasn't the cold she was getting the shivers from. It was the way his skin rubbed against hers, she could feel the heat radiating off his skin from under his jacket.

"Here." He slipped it off.

"No Nathan really I'm fine." She protested but he placed it around her shoulders and she smiled thankfully at him. She had to admit that he looked very handsome tonight, he made simple look so sexy. Actually he practically screamed sex himself. He had on jeans, sneakers, a white shirt with the top buttons undone giving her a delicious view of that tanned chest and a suit jacket over that, which she was now wearing. She slipped her arms through the arm holes, tightening it around herself. It was so teen movie but she couldn't help it, it smelled of him. She was surrounded.

"You're welcome," He smiled, and they continued to walk along the sidewalk. "Want one?" He offered as they reached an ice cream cart.

Haley smiled, "You big spender you."

"Okay fine, I was just-"

"Nathan," She pulled him back with a laugh and an eye roll, "You are such a brat."

"I am not." He denied, handing the old lady the money, as they both said what they wanted. She smiled warmly at the young couple.

"Whatever you say," She grinned, thanking the woman and happily taking her cone.

The started to walk again.

"Good?" He asked with a slight grin as she moaned a little.

"So good." She laughed, surprised at how care free she felt with him. It had only been a few days since she'd started met him yet she could feel a connection to him, and she swore sometimes when she looked up and caught him staring intensely at her he felt it too. "What 'bout yours plain Jane?"

Nathan scoffed, trying hard not to smile, which was something he seemed to be doing more and more when he was with her. Smiling that was, his cheeks actually hurt after being with her, she was just so… different, in a good way. Refreshing. "Hey, you cannot go wrong with the classics." He said, defending his vanilla ice cream. "And hey, what 'bout you Miss chocolate chip."

"Firstly, it's just chocolate, no chips." She said, with a serious expression. "And secondly, I will have you know that I heart chocolate ice cream." She smiled, licking some more of the cone. "You're just a wimp."

Nathan rolled his eyes playfully before smiling as they continued to walk along the docks.

"So what else do you heart James?"

Haley gave him a soft smile, "Well I like kittens and rainbows…"

"Ha ha." He deadpanned as she giggled. "C'mon James, I bet you've got some dark secrets."

_More than you know,_ she thought.

"Like that ring around your neck, is it an engagement ring?"

Haley looked away from him, feeling tears sting at her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hales-" Nathan said, knowing he'd said something to upset her.

"It's fine, Nathan." Haley said, but she sounded unconvincing even to her own ears. "Really."

Life was anything but fine at the moment, to be honest.

…

Haley sighed as she finally got into her room, closing the door and leaning against it as she got inside. Everything had been going great tonight, but he had to go and bring up the ring, the stupid freakin' ring! Walking over to her bed she sighed, falling backwards onto it, after he'd asked her about it things had gotten awkward and they decided just to come home, call it a night. But she didn't mean to freak out, really, but it was just… God she was so messed up.

She liked Nathan, _really_ liked him.

And she was scared.

Grabbing her pyjamas she got changed then into bed, turning on the TV, she smiled as 'Friends' was on. That could take her mind off everything.

…

"_Wakey, wakey sunshine.__"_

_Haley moaned, nuzzling her head back into her pillows, trying to smack away the soft thing that was tickling at her nose. Opening one eye she groaned out loud as she saw who it was. __"__Go away.__"_

"_Well that__'__s no way to talk to your deceased near husband.__"_

_Haley rolled her eyes, __"__You__'__re in my dreams now as well?__"_

_Dean chuckled, running a finger along her cheek slowly. __"__Not for long, don__'__t worry.__"_

_Her eyebrows scrunched. __"__What?__"_

_He smiled, slightly brokenly, __"__You don__'__t need me anymore, Hales.__"__ He told her softly._

"_Yes I do.__"__ She insisted, sitting up and moving closer to him. __"__I _love_ you Dean.__"_

"_And I love you too.__"__ He said breathily, his eyes glossing over. __"__What we had__…__ it was amazing,__"__ He cracked a crooked grin, the one she fell for. __"__And you made me become a better person, but everyone__'__s meant to be with someone, it__'__s fate.__"_

"_I don__'__t believe in fate.__"__ She said stubbornly, not willing to let him go._

_He chuckled, a lone tear rolling down his stubbled cheek and she felt her throat tighten. __"__Haley, tonight when you were out with Nathan, you smiled, you laughed, you had fun. But then you thought of me, and that all changed, you have to let me go. You have to more on, both of us do.__"__ He closed his eyes. _

_She shook her head, fighting off her own tears._

"_You think I want to watch you with someone else?__"__ He chuckled, __"__I don__'__t, but you__'__ve smiled like you used to, maybe even brighter, and I want you to be happy Hales, I want you to let me go.__"_

"_I don__'__t want to.__"__ Haley said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks._

_He smiled, cupping her cheek in his palm, __"__Neither do I baby. __I'__ll love you forever, Haley. You made my life worth living.__"__ He told her earnestly then he touched his lips to hers. _

_To Haley it felt like a whisper of something she__'__d forgotten._

_It felt like a breath on her lips, like she was imagining it._

_It felt like if she moved the moment would be broken._

_But what it felt like most of all, was goodbye._

She sprang up in her bed, her heart beating rapidly and a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Could she really do it?

Let Nathan into her heart?

…

What had he said?

That was the question that had been plaguing Nathan's mind since they'd gotten back home.

God she was so confusing. One minute they're having a great time, flirting, laughing and the next they're in the car coming home.

This sucked, he decided. Sighing as there was a knock at his door.

"Go away." He grumbled, but it was persistent. "Alright, alright." He got up, going over to the door. "Haley?" to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Hey," She breathed out, holding onto the back of her hair with one hand as she twiddled the fingers on her other one.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, mentally kicking himself in the ass.

"I just, had to do something." She explained.

"Yeah, wha-" He was cut off as she then pulled his head down to meet hers, their was no easing into the kiss, it was hot and passionate, something they'd both been wanting since they met in that airport, even if they didn't know it. They pulled apart after a couple of minute when breath become an issue. He looked into her brown eyes and the lust and desire he could see burning in them had his groin jumping to life and he quickly grabbed her ass, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She giggled slightly, making him smile and then their lips were connected again.

He kicked the door shut with his door as he led her to his bed.

She moaned into his mouth.

She'd take more chances if they all felt this good.

…

…

…


	7. It Could Be You

**Summary: **_NH. Whether they liked it or not, fate had a plan for them. They were two lost souls, searching for comfort, love. Even if they didn't realise it, they were searching for each other._

Hey everyone(: So I know you're probably rolling your eyes because it's taken me _agess_ to update and that I'm going to give you a big apology. And you would be right(: I am so _so_ _so_ sorry that it's taken me so long to update but life just got in the way, it's so annoying sometimes, and I just couldn't write for this story, but don't worry, I'm back now, and hopefully I'll be able to update faster this time(: Now please R&R OH! And check out my new story, _The Beauty & the Tragedy._

-

_'I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line?  
It could be me,  
It could be you,  
Tonight,'_

_"**It Could Be You" -- Alexz Johnson**_

_**-**_

Snuggling further into the pillow she was lying on Haley groaned, why the hell was it so hard? Against her will her eyes fluttered open.

_Oh. My. God._

She looked down at the figure beside her, the chest she was just lying on bare to her gaze, the covers loosely slung across his hips. Curiosity getting the better of her Haley lifted them up, immediately putting them down.

_Oh my God, oh my God!_

He was naked! Nathan Scott was naked and she was lying beside him…she lifted the covers up…as bare as the day she was born.

Then last night came back to her, the date, the kind of fall out, and her practically jumping onto him.

_Oh God._

Haley covered her face with her hands, feeling her cheeks flame.

She froze as he grunted softly, the arm that was still slung around her waist pulling her to him, so her back was to his chest. Her breathing became laboured as she felt just how awake he was this morning hard against her lower back. Ever so slowly she peeled his arm from her hip and slid away from him. When she was finally standing she looked at his sleeping form, he looked so innocent with his hair all ruffled, and his face smooshed against the pillows. Looks could be so deceiving. Nothing about last night was innocent.

_**Squuueeeeaaaak.**_

Her eyes squeezed shut as the floorboard creaked under her first step, opening one eye she let out a quiet breath of relief as he was still in the same position. Quickly, she pulled on his white shirt that she had thrown carelessly onto the floor last night, after ripping off him, which she'd actually done as a few of the buttons were missing. After tying the few buttons that were still intact she slipped on her red girls boxers in record time before speeding out of the room, but not before one last look at the sleeping boy.

Making her way down the hall she didn't even bother knocking as she ran into her friends room, immediately bouncing onto the bed.

"Peyton, Peyt." Haley shook the blonde, her devilished curls moving with every shake.

Peyton groaned, trying to push her away but her arms were just too tired to do as she wanted.

"Go away." She whined, burying her head into her pillow.

"Peyton." Haley straddled the lanky girl, "Wake up."

"Haley, it's like five in the morning. Go annoy Brooke."

"I've done something."

"It can't be that bad." Her muffled voice came from underneath her pillow.

"I slept with Nathan."

That woke her up.

"What?" Peyton sprang up in her bed, making the girl who was straddling her go flying off onto the hardwood floor.

"_Oweee_." She groaned, half of her face squished. "Couldn't have given me some warning?"

"What happened?" Suddenly a half asleep Brooke Davis appeared, dressed in her pink dressing gown. "I heard banging."

"Haley slept with Nathan." Peyton filled her in.

Brooke's eyes widened.

"But the banging was me falling on the floor." Haley said, accepting the hand Brooke offered her and stood up.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"Oh, just two seconds ago, Peyton sat up-"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You sleeping with Nathan?"

"Ohhh." Haley nodded, understanding what she meant. "Last night."

"You little Tutor Slut." The taller brunette grinned, sitting on the bed beside her blonde best friend.

"I don't even know what happened, one minute I was in my bed and the next I was in his."

"Good for you Hales," Brooke grinned, "You've both been fighting this since you met."

"Whaa..? We have not." Haley protested.

"Peyt." Brooke turned to the corkscrew blonde for her support.

Peyton nodded. "It's true."

"It is not." She denied.

Brooke smiled softly, pulling Haley onto the bed between both of them. "What

happened?"

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "After we got home I went to bed and I fell asleep, and… and Dean was there and he was saying all this stuff about us and letting him go… but I still love him, and I just feel so guilty because…"

"Nathan," Peyton filled in, squeezing Haley's arm in encouragement.

"Yeah, I mean I still love Dean, and I just don't know how to let him go." A few silent tears slid down her cheeks.

Both Peyton and Brooke simply sat with her, knowing this was one thing she had to figure out on her own.

**… … …**

Rolling onto his back, his eyes fluttering open Nathan was met with those brown pools that could make or break him.

"Hi." Haley gave him a small smile as she sat beside him, her legs crossed.

"Hey," A sleepy crooked grin fell onto his lips and she swore she could hear her heart thumping louder in her chest.

Her smile grew a little, "Hi."

Nathan chuckled, leaning up on his elbows. "You already said that." His voice was soft, a whisper.

"Oh." She breathed and he watched as her cheeks became a lovely shade of pink. "So I did." She gulped as the movement he just made had more of his chest showing, flashes of just how close she got to that chest last night flashed in her mind.

_A low groan was emitted from the raven haired boys throat as a pair of hot lips made their way down his sweaty chest, leaving a burning trail behind them._

_She lightly scratched her fingers over his abs, earning herself another groan, this time more breathy._

_She felt the heat pool at her legs at the sounds coming from his throat._

_Just as she reached the 'V' of dark black hair at his lower stomach she looked up into his eyes, focusing on his now black eyes, swirled with a lust and desire that shot tingles to her core._

_He sent her a crooked smile before she encased him in her mouth and his head fell back into the pillows in pure bliss._

She could feel that strangely familiar tingle shoot through her veins again, and she realised she was breathing slightly heavier.

Ignoring the knowing smirk on his face she looked into his eyes, they were a lot lighter than she remembered form the night before.

"Suits you." He motioned towards what she was wearing.

Looking down at the white shirt she blushed, since when did he make me blush? "Sorry, it was the first thing I saw."

Nathan nodded, gulping slightly, if he moved just slightly to the left, since the button was missing, he would have the perfect view of her perfect chest. But he refrained, they had to talk about last night and it wouldn't help if he was ogling her, but it was pretty hard not to. She looked so sexy in his clothes with her hair all rumpled from sleep and the faint pinkness to her cheeks. God this was not helping.

"So we should talk about it, last night." Nathan announced, sitting up a little more.

Haley nodded, swallowing, "Yeah." Then all that could be heard was silence.

Awkward. Haley thought but she wasn't speaking first, nope, no way…

"Just couldn't resist me, huh?"

Her head snapped up as he smirked at her, that God damn smirk that she just wanted to slap off his face.

But she couldn't come back with a rebuttal, because he was right. She couldn't resist him. And it was very hard for her to do so as she sat there with him on the bed, his bare chest mere inches away from her.

_Focus_.

Mentally rolling her eyes at herself she sent him what she hoped was a seductive grin and by the slight fall of his smirk she was sure it was.

"I could say the same for you." Haley told him, taking her hand she placed it a breath away from his chest, nearly touching but not quite, moving it down to where the covers lay at his waist. Hearing the slight hitch in his breath had her insides tingling, even though she'd never tell him to his face, knowing she could get such reactions from a man as gorgeous as Nathan was… well it gave her ego a boost that was for sure. "I never heard any complaints from you."

She sent him a grin, finally letting her hand settle on the small bit of hair peaking out from the duvet, "and you were definitely willing."

Nathan could only focus on her hand, and the fact that it was that close to the part of his anatomy he could feel grow slightly harder. It was a dangerous game they were playing, they'd been playing it ever since they met and his brother always said that he was the most competitive person he knew, but this time, for the first time Nathan Scott didn't mind losing.

Instead of speaking Nathan slowly shifted a little closer to her, running the tip of his nose from her shoulder, along her collarbone and up her neck, making sure his hot breath hit the places he knew drove her crazy.

Having his lips so closer to her skin made the flesh burn, made her blood boil and a yearning deep inside of her begin to build.

"Nathan…" the word was out before she knew she had spoken it, a breathy moan soon following.

"Last night," Nathan gulped, never one to share his feelings, "it was amazing, Haley."

Her mind was too fogged up to even contemplate what she was saying-or at least that's what she told herself. "For me too."

He smiled at her then, a breathtaking, heart breaking smile, and as it grew on his handsome face she felt her heart stop and stutter. He was going to be the death of her. She knew it.

"I've… I've never wanted anyone so much as I did last night, Haley. Never." And it was true, the absolute need her felt for her was unbearable, the need to have her bare skin on his, the feel of her body writhing bellow his own as he thrust inside of her. "I know we didn't exactly get off to the best start, but maybe we could start over?"

She smiled at him and felt pain scratch at her insides, "Nathan." she breathed. "As much as I would love to start over, we can't."

The look that overtook his face was enough to make the coldest persons heart break.

"Because that's who I am now." She continued. "I'm not the nicest person at times, I'm stubborn and I don't let people in as much as I used to." Meeting his eyes, "I'm…" She trailed off. What was she now? Broken? Scarred?

"Damaged?" Nathan offered quietly, a look of understanding in his blue pools.

"Yeah," She whispered, afraid that if she kept looking into his eyes he would make his way into her heart, but at the same time scared that if she looked away, he would disappear.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Nathan smiled, and she couldn't quite place it, was it… shy? "Trust me, I know exactly how you feel." He admitted, then put his heart on the line, something he never did. "But I'm willing to try, because I think you're worth it, Haley James." His grin was crooked again, slightly teasing.

Feeling her heart beat unhealthily fast in her chest Haley leaned forward, the throaty, honest edge to his voice sending a pool of heat between her legs, and she connected their lips.

In the back of her mind she knew that this was a big risk, she wasn't even able to look after herself right now. She had a lot of emotional baggage too and issues, and she knew Nathan did as well, and neither of them could really be in a relationship right now.

But she just couldn't bring herself to care.

**… … …**

"Maybe we should…" Haley trailed off with a gasp, "Maybe we should slow…down."

Nathan smirked against the skin of her stomach, licking a hot stripe from her belly button to just bellow her breasts. "What was that?" he moved upwards, playing with the single button that was holding the white shirt closed above her chest.

Closing her eyes she tried to remember why she was objecting to this in the first place, but as he nipped at her collar bone, and rubbed her hip with his slightly calloused hand she gave up, and ran her fingers through his silky, tousled hair.

"I want you." He mumbled against her neck, "so much."

Haley let out a breathy moan, one of her hands running down his neck and holding onto it, keeping him in place. "God, Nathan." Her breathing came out heavier as he made his way back down her chest, his teeth playfully pulling at the button keeping the shirt, his shirt in place over her chest. She trembled slightly as his kissed his way back down her stomach, the same way he had done mere minutes ago, but this time he didn't stop at her belly button.

Nathan felt her shiver beneath his lips, and he looked up at her face while keeping his mouth connected to her body, the yearning he'd felt earlier intensified as he saw her, her head was tilted backwards, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly and he felt his erection throb at the sight she made. She was gorgeous.

She not too subtly lifted her hips up-not that he knew if she was even aware that she did it-showing him what she wanted.

"Nathan." Haley's eyes opened, the usually deep brown orbs were now black, swirled with lust. "Please." She panted, and when his tongue ran along the top of her red boxers she felt the heat pool at her core, God she needed him.

He peeled the corner of them down, and grazed his teeth over her hip bone.

Haley gasped.

His lips moved down to the inside of her thigh, the smell of her arousal making saliva form in his mouth, the smell just how he remembered, but better.

She moaned loudly as he licked her panty covered pussy from top to bottom, making her pant and her hands go to the back of his head.

"Please." she nearly sobbed, lifting her hips.

Just as his fingers started to strip her from the thin material, to get to his own personal heaven when a loud bang interrupted them, followed by a screech.

Haley let pout a small scream, quickly sitting up, in the meantime kneeing Nathan in the face and sending him flying off the bed.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Oh God." She covered her face with her hands as she noticed, standing beside her brunette friend, was her blonde haired best friend, his face a picture of shock.

"Close your mouth." Brooke slapped his arm, her smiling face turning to her petite friend. "So I see yous made up."

A groan sounded from the floor.

"Brooke, go away." Haley told her, holding the shirt closed as she got off the bed and untangled her…her Nathan from the sheets, making sure to keep the parts of him she wanted no one but her to see.

"I have to go bleach my eyes." Lucas finally found his voice, but his feet refused to move. What he'd just seen… his brother and his best friend in that position was never something he wanted to see. Ever.

"But I need to tell you something!" She protested, a petulant pout on her lips.

Sighing, Haley knew better than to argue with her, "Hurry up." She grumbled.

"Okay." Her pout instantly turned into a grin, grabbing Haley's hand she pulled her off the bed and into the hall.

"Brooke!" Haley tried to cover her barely covered ass from view as she was tugged along, towards what she could tell was Peyton's room.

"Look." Brooke whispered, her pearly whites still on show.

Haley gave her a hard look before peaking through the small gap between the door and the frame, she felt her mouth nearly hit the floor as she saw her corkscrew blonde friend.

"Oh my God!" She whisper shouted as she turned back towards Brooke.

"I know!" She replied, her body shaking with giddiness.

"Peyton's wearing a dress!"

"A gorgeous dress." Brooke nodded in agreement, "who knew she had fashion sense? All she wears is T-shirts and jeans."

Haley slapped her arm. "Does she have a date?" She asked, peeking through at her friend again.

"I dunno." Brooke shrugged, standing on her tip toes and looking through the gap over Haley's head. "Maybe that's why we've hardly seen her, and she is out an awful lot." She grinned.

"Good for her." Haley smiled, Peyton deserved to be happy.

"Lets ask."

"No!" Haley grabbed Brooke's arm before she could step into Peyton's room. "If she does have a boyfriend or something, she'd keeping it from us for a reason, but it's Peyt, she'll tell us when she wants to."

Brooke pouted, but sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Haley grinned widely. "Now I'm going back to bed."

Brooke followed her. "So you and Nathan, huh?" She grinned as Haley ignored her and simply walked into her room, pushing Lucas out before closing the door. "I'll get it out of you soon James!" She promised.

Haley rolled her eyes with a small laugh, turning around she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her, Nathan was still on the floor, a crooked grin on his handsome face.

"Nice trip?" She offered, her smile turning into a small grin.

He chuckled, watching as she walked towards him, a couple floorboards creaking under her movements. "It could've been better." He shrugged, leaning back on his elbows.

"Oh yeah?" She played along, stopping at his feet. "How?"

"Well…" She let out a small squeal as she was pulled onto the floor, two large arms wrapping around her middle.

Haley laughed a little as Nathan placed a soft kiss on the base of her neck. "Better?"

"It's a start." He grinned.

Turning to face him she smiled at him, cupping his jaw softly in her palm, her fingertips running along the stubble, stopping at the corner of his mouth. "I like that." She mumbled, her thumb pulling lightly at his bottom lip.

"What?" He whispered, fighting against the urge to close his eyes at her touch.

"Your smile." Haley replied.

Nathan met her eyes then and did just that, he smiled at her, one that slightly hurt his cheeks. He hadn't smiled this much in years. Five, to be exact.

_"Nate man, I'm not sure about this."_

_The blue eyed boy grinned, his blue pools twinkling with youthful excitement. _

_"C'mon Ton, where's your sense of adventure?" _

_"Probably got knocked out of me when I got sent flying on the court." Tony muttered._

_Nathan chuckled, wrapping an arm around his best friends shoulders. "We just won the State championship, that alone calls for a little mischief." _

_"But stealing a school bus?" He said with apprehension, he was all up for a good time, but he didn't want to get suspended from the team._

_"Dude, trust me, with me driving there's no chance of us getting caught." Nathan grinned, rubbing his knuckles over Tony's dark hair._

_"A'ight, a'ight." Tony pushed him away, a grin on his handsome face, "little adventure never hurt nobody."_

_"Exactly." Nathan smirked._

_**… … …**_

_**'Tonight the people of Tree Hill have suffered a great tragedy. Just a few hours ago the Ravens won the State Championship, smiles were everywhere and tears of joy were shed. Now it seems only tears of sorrow are on the faces of the Tree Hill residents, sadly, some of the students of Tree Hill High thought it would be a good idea to steal a school bus; take a joy ride as a way of celebration, but it only ended in regret. The bus collided with a jeep, head on, most of the students are already out of hospital, only having minor injuries, but others weren't so lucky. Melinda and Jack Snow, the driver and passenger of the jeep died on impact, along with Tony Parker, a seventeen year old student. We send our deepest sympathies to the loved ones of everyone included in this tragic accident. We pray justice is served to the ones responsible.'**_

_**- **_

_**-**_

_I hope no one's confused, but don't worry if you are everything will be explained in time(: Please review!_


	8. Up Against the Wall

I am _unbelievably_ sorry for the long wait and I'm not going to give you excuses I'll simply let you read(: while I apologise some more, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…

…

__

This could be my last goodbye,  
you crossed your heart I hoped to die

and I cant deny your eyes,  
you know I try to read between the lines  
I saw a warning sign & then you threw me up against the wall  
who said that its better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all.

...

"_Mmmmmm."_

Letting out a dreamy sigh Nathan nuzzled his face further into the soft velvet soft thing he was lying on. He heard a faint sound-like a laugh.

A lazy grin spread across his face as he recognised the laugh, music to his ears. He must be dreaming.

"Nathan."

Hearing his name been whispered-by an angel, he was sure.

Another soft musical laugh.

He felt something just as soft as the thing he was lying on, but slightly warmer press against the corner of his jaw, leaving a yearning behind it as it left.

"Nathh-_annn_."

More warm presses against his cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids and he groaned, as his soft blanket was removed from underneath him.

"Okay, you're not cute anymore, get up."

Nathan groaned, reaching out. Angels weren't supposed to be mean.

Unwillingly his eyelids fluttered open but a smile extended his lips as he was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, you're up." Haley grinned innocently at him, her head cocked slightly to the side as his face was smooshed against the cushion of the couch she'd just been sitting on-where his head had been resting in the crook of her neck.

A sound emitted from the back of his throat in protest.

"You fell asleep." Haley told him, "Which I'm slightly offended at by the way, after I agreed to let you watch _basketball_," she spoke the word with distaste, "you fall asleep-and in _my_ company." She scoffed with an eye roll, as if merely the thought was incredulous. But the way she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing gave her away.

Nathan grinned, sitting up and stretching, "with those assets for pillows?" He made a show of looking at her chest and licking his lips, "how could I not?" He winked at her, stealthily dodging the punch to the ribs she sent his way. "Owe." He spoke suddenly, feeling a pain shoot from the corner of his eye down the side of his cheek when he smirked.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't wink much, or blink… or move that eye much," Haley told him offhandedly, sitting back on the couch and picking up the remote started flicking through the channels.

Getting up he made his way to the mirror, his eyes widening-and sending a pain to the side of his face- as he saw the purple/blue bruise surrounding his eye.

"Jesus Christ." He blew out, gingerly touching the swollen skin around right eye. "You got me good, James." He turned back to face her, and couldn't help but grin at the sight she made. Her knees-one of which was the reason for the mark on his face-were pulled up and under her chin, her hair was ruffled, she hadn't brushed it yet, obviously. His grin widened slightly, of course she hadn't brushed it, he'd been occupying all her time. After he'd rediscovered her body, more than twice they'd decided to go into the living room and just lounge about, and he fell asleep. But could you blame him? She was just so soft and…

Rolling his eyes at himself Nathan looked back in the mirror over his shoulder, _she's turning you into a pussy. _He rolled his shoulders, _I'm still a guy. A manly guy. A mans man, a-_

Haley shrugged, not noticing him watching her. "You must've deserved it."

He chuckled, deciding he didn't care, he'd turn into a complete wimp for her. _Oh God…_

Haley turned to face him, noticing the far off look in his eyes she questioned, "are you okay?"

"Hmm?" He snapped out of it, "Oh yeah, I'm fine." A slow smirk grew on his lips, time to get some of the masculinity back she'd literally kicked out of him.

She watched him stalk slowly closer to her and her legs started to move from under her, "Nathan?" She moved a little farther back on the couch, "What're you-ah!" A loud laugh emitted from her throat as he _pounced_ on her. His arms lay on each side of her head, his thighs on the outside of hers, caging her in.

"What're you doing?" Her voice was breathy, a lot breathier than she wanted.

"Well I just thought since you got _me_ good." He tilted his head to the right, showing her he was talking about his eye. "I thought I could get you." He dropped his voice a couple of octaves, grinning at the shiver he felt underneath him from her body. "_Good_."

"Nathan." Haley groaned, inhaling a low unsteady breath as his nose trailed along her jaw.

She wanted to pull away, she really did. _Lie_. Okay, maybe she didn't. But even if she _did_ want to she couldn't, he was too intoxicating. Like a drug, no matter how much she took she couldn't get enough.

Never in her life had she ever felt like that. Not even with Dean.

A small pain clawed at her heart.

Despite moving on, the thought of him still hurt her, but it also made her feel guilty, having still not told Nathan about her deceased fiancé.

But she would.

And then after she told him why she was so… unfriendly, then he would tell her why he was.

A pair of teeth sinking into her neck knocked her from her thoughts, a gasp escaping her mouth.

After biting her Nathan then proceeded to suck on the same patch of her neck.

Her hands gripped tighter to the material of his white wife beater.

"Wow, free sex show and free food, lets stay here for_ever_." Brooke voiced dreamily, grinning at the two blondes beside her.

Haley rolled her eyes, but bit her lip as Nathan groaned quietly against her skin, dropping his weight onto her, which resulted in his hips landing in-between hers, a lot more forcefully than before.

"And you're not invited." She retorted, with a glare.

"Oh don't worry, I'm happy watching." Brooke grinned. "Later though." She clicked her tongue.

"Definitely." Haley grinned, winking at her, both girls giggling.

Brooke's smile grew into a genuine one, she'd missed that sound.

"Feisty Haley. I like it." Peyton grinned, sticking her tongue out at her petite friend, still underneath Nathan.

Nathan growled quietly, the vibrations on her skin sending shocks to her core, "Mmm, me too." He whispered, nipping at the skin under her jaw.

Haley moaned quietly, she knew she should pull away, he should not be doing that to her while their friends-hell his _brother_ was in the room, but she couldn't help it, like she said before. He was a drug, and he was _exactly_ her type.

"Tell me when I can look." Lucas said, his hands held over his eyes to stop the view before him from been burned into his brain forever. His baby brother and best friend practically having sex on his couch was not something he wanted to see.

"Don't be such a baby, Puke." Haley grumbled at him, pushing Nathan's chest and he made a face at her before sitting up, letting her do the same.

"_Don't be such a baby." _Lucas mimicked in a squeaky girl voice, stopping when a pillow made contact with his face.

"Score!" She laughed, high fiving the blue eyed boy beside her.

Lucas wanted to glare at her but he simply couldn't, watching her smile and laugh was one of the best sights he'd seen in a long time. But it made him a little sad that it wasn't him who was the cause. He'd always managed to be everything for her, and she him. _Growing up sucks._ He sulked to himself.

"What's with the broody face, Broody?" Brooke grinned slowly at him.

He grinned back.

Peyton rolled her eyes, turning to look at the couple on the couch. "You're okay now?" She asked Haley, the question only for the small girl.

Haley couldn't stop her eyes travelling to Nathan, who was laughing with Lucas about something, but his hand still found it's way into her hand, as if he knew she was looking at him, she squeezed their entwined fingers. "Yeah." She smiled at Peyton, "I am." All three girls knew those two words had more meaning than the two boys could imagine. The three best friends shared a secret smile.

"So who wants breakfast?" Lucas clapped his hands together, the sound echoing in the small room and snapping the girls back from where their minds had wandered.

Brooke happily skipped toward him, linking arms and leading them into the kitchen, "So Broody, do you like your eggs boiled or fried…?"

Haley and Peyton both laughed at the brunette. When she caught the not so subtle look Haley was giving her that said '_Go away.' _She grinned and nodded, winking subtly at her best friend before following Lucas and Brooke. Or _Cheery_ and _Broody_ as they'd sweetly named each other. She made a gaggling noise in her head. _Sickeningly sweet._

Despite what just happened and everything they'd done last night Haley suddenly felt very shy, and _vulnerable_. Her mouth twisted as she mulled the word over in her head.  
She didn't like it.

"I know what I want for breakfast." A pair of teeth sunk into the back of her neck and she gasped a little, pulling away and glaring at him over her shoulder. "What?" He smiled, innocently.

"What is it with you and biting me?" She grumbled, rubbing at the back of her neck, even though it wasn't sore. The _farthest_ thing from sore, actually.

"You just taste _so_ good." He breathed, his arm encircling her waist from behind. "I cant resist." He felt her body sag slightly, his front moulding into her back. His words made her giggle.

"Never pegged you for the cheesy type, Scott." She quipped. "Kinda takes away the bad boy image, now that was _hot_." Her breath caught on the last word as his finger traced around her rock hard nipple over her shirt, sending shockwaves throughout her whole body.

She suddenly felt a whole different feeling, one she hadn't had in a _long_ time. All her walls went back up, the ones that had only taken him one night to get down were wrapped around her heart again and she was up.

"Haley?"

She smiled the best she could at him, "Sorry. I'm starving. C'mon, lets go eat." She left him no time to answer before she was out of the room, leaving him dumbstruck behind her.

… … …

"Nathan?"

His head shot up at the voice, smiling when he saw Haley standing in his door, well half of her.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at his trainers as he tide them.

"I'm sorry," Haley told him, tracing her fingers over to hard wooden frame of the door. "About earlier."

He scrunched up his face as if he didn't know what she was talking about but he did, of course he did. All through breakfast whenever he'd grabbed her hand or touched her she'd tensed up or subtly pulled away from him.

Sighing she walked into his room, taking a seat beside him on his bed, "I like you," she smiled, "I mean I like, _like_ you."

Nathan couldn't help but grin. God he fancied her.

"You're the first person I've felt anything for in…" She swallowed. "A while."

Nathan placed his hand under her thigh, and using the back of her knees he pulled her towards him, smiling softly at her. "It's okay, you don't have to explain anything to me."

Haley grinned, "Where have you been all my life?" She fanned herself, with a dramatic dreamy sigh.

He chuckled, running his hands over her thighs as she straddled him. "Waiting for you." He whispered huskily into her ear, smiling into the skin of her neck below her ear when he heard her breath hitch.

"I really do want to tell you, though." She admitted quietly, almost _shy_ly while running her fingers softly through his short black hair.

"You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to." Nathan replied, placing a slightly purple spot on her neck and he realised it must have been from last night.

Haley grinned, pushing him back against the bed. "Well I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time until I want to, right?" She proceeded to push up the bottom of his wife beater while she spoke.

"Right." He nodded, helping her lift it over his head before connecting their mouths, pulling her back onto the bed with him.

… … …

Hearing two feet padding along the hard wooden floor the brunette quickly hid the item in her hands under the blanket she had draped across her lap.

Out of the corner of her eye she recognised the person who sat next to her on the balcony.

"Sharing is caring."

Brooke snorted, taking the photo album out from underneath the blanket and with an eye roll handed it to the blonde.

She looked over as he laughed and she grinned at the photo. "That was taken a weekend in New York," she explained, it was one of her favourites. It was of her, Haley and Dean. They'd been messing around, she couldn't even remember what about now but Haley was on Dean's back, and then Brooke had jumped on as well and they'd all ended up on the ground, in hysterics and Peyton had secretly taken a photo.

Lucas chuckled, turning the page and letting out a chuckle.

"What?" Brooke questioned, laughing as she saw the photo. It was one of the three girls, all pulling the most ridiculous faces at the camera. She had that one up on her wall in her apartment at home. _Home_.

Looking back out into the distance she mulled the word over in her head, only one week and they'd be going back to New York. Her, Haley and Peyton. One look at the boy beside her and Brooke didn't know if she wanted to go.

And she wasn't sure if Haley could handle another heartbreak, of course her smaller friend wouldn't admit it but Brooke knew that if they went back to New York Haley would miss Nathan.

And _God, _she would miss Lucas.

"What's on your mind, Pretty Girl?"

Her lips twitched and she turned to face him, the word falling from her mouth before she could register what she was saying, "you."

For the first time in her life Brooke Davis blushed, a bright red colour staining her cheeks.

Instead of laughing like she thought he would Lucas grinned that gorgeous grin of his and leaned closer to her, the photo album forgotten and pressed his lips to hers.

… … …


	9. I Miss You

Hey everyone(: I know it's been a **ridiculously** long time. I'm sorry. I _really_ am, and I kind of have a confession to make. This chapters been written for quite a while-but before you go mad-I actually thought I'd already posted it, but last night I was on my FF profile and noticed that _YTH _only had 8 chapters and I was like whaa..? But anyway, at least it's here now(: and also the first part of chapter 10 has been written in case anyone is still interested.

So this chapter is more of a lead up to the next one. There's not a lot and a lot of stuff in here. I just confused myself. You'll understand when you read, I hope. I know it's really short but I'll make up for it in chap10(; promise.

Thank you for the reviews, yous each deserve your own **James Lafferty**(;

_-_

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

_-_

_I must have done something good in a former life_, Haley decided as she woke up, wrapped in a pair of strong arms and deliriously content. She looked up at the window and was met with the dark blue-almost black night sky, a sprinkling of stars winking back at her. She tucked her head back into the crook of Nathan's neck, deciding it was way too early to be awake, but just as her breathing deepened and her body relaxed she heard a giggle. She sighed, about to ignore it when she heard another one, yet more muffled this time and footsteps, stumbling footsteps.

"_Shh!"_ Giggle.

Haley's eyes popped open and she sat up, taking the duvet that was covering Nathan's chest with her, was that… Peyton? She glanced at the boy beside her and rolled her eyes with a quiet laugh, why was she even checking? He could sleep through an earthquake. But when she heard what sounded like someone falling and more laughter she couldn't stop herself and she got up, pressing a kiss to Nathan's forehead before she did. Quietly she opened the bedroom door, peaking her head out and what she saw made her mouth fall open.

Peyton.

In that gorgeous dress she and Brooke had seen the blonde trying on earlier.

But not just her curly haired, moody, music lover of a best friend, oh no.

There was also a guy, a very cute guy with devilished brown locks.

They were all tangled limbs as they lay on the floor in hushed fits of laughter.

Finally Peyton stood up, the guy doing the same and they stumbled their way into the blondes room.

_Oh. My. God._

Without thinking Haley silently but quickly made her way to Brooke's room but she didn't have to go that far as she found her other best friends curled up together on the balcony, a blanket wrapped around them.

Walking closer she smiled softly, Lucas' arms were around Brooke's waist as she was curled into his chest, they looked adorable. Haley grinned, Brooke would kill her if she ever found out she called her _adorable_.

She was just about to turn around and head back to the bed which was occupied by the younger Scott brother when something caught her eye, something familiar.

Carefully steeping over the two body's Haley picked up the photo album laughing at the picture, it was of her and Peyton, both covered in flour, they'd been attempting to back a cake that afternoon. _Attempting_ been the key word.

"_Is it supposed to be so…lumpy?" the blonde asked, crinkling her nose at the mixture in the bowl. She looked at the picture in the cookbook and back to her own one, maybe she should mix it some more?_

_The brunette looked over the taller girls shoulder, standing on her tiptoes her own nose scrunched up, "Emm," Haley poked her finger into the thick goo, pulling it back out she popped it into her mouth, "did you crack the eggs?" _

"_Of course." Peyton insisted, her hands folding over her chest at the accusation. _

"_It's just," Haley closed her teeth together, both girls hearing a lot of quiet crackles, "kinda crunchy."_

"_Well, maybe some of the shell fell in." Peyton shrugged, "what's next?"_

_Haley laughed, looking at the book, "we're supposed to put it into a cake tin and cook it for 20-30 minutes."_

"_Cake tin?" Peyton turned to face her friend, forgetting about the spoon in her hand and sending cake mix everywhere._

"_Peyton." Haley groaned, wiping a bit from her face. _

"_Hey, don't moan, I'm the one helping you here."_

"_Fat lotta good it's doing." Haley retorted teasingly, "are you _trying_ to kill my boyfriend?" she flicked some of the mix at her._

_Peyton huffed, walking over to the cupboard to get the cake tin when she slipped on some of the mixture which had landed on the floor, landing on her butt with an _'oomph'.

"_Oh my God." Haley laughed while rushing over to her friend, "Peyt are you ok-eek!" She slid along the floor, the creamy cake mix sending her flying into the cupboard and then on her butt, the knock to the counter sent the bag of flour which was sitting on top of it off it's place and all over the girls._

_Peyton's mouth was hanging open in shock but quickly turned up in a smile as she howled with laughter, "you look ridiculous." she chocked out between giggles._

_Haley's stomach was aching from laughing as she took Peyton's hands and they both tried to get up but ended up slipping, falling onto the floor in a tangle of flour covered limbs._

_They were both laughing so hard they didn't notice the camera flash until a deep voice spoke up, "is this my present?" Dean motioned towards them both, "cause if it is. Best birthday _ever_." He grinned, jokingly._

Haley smiled at the memory, after he'd said that she and Peyton had pulled him down with them, attacking him with flour and eggs which had led to a huge food fight.

She smiled at the next picture, tracing the outline of the strong jaw she still found unbearably sexy, covered in morning stubble.

It still pained her, to look at his face, at his green, green eyes. The ones she used to say reminded her of emeralds.

And still did.

But as she subconsciously gripped the silver ring which still hung around her neck from one of Dean's old chains she realised, that it hurt a little less.

It was a little more bearable.

Still painful, knee crippling, gut wrenchingly painful.

But just slightly less knee crippling.

Slightly less gut wrenching.

_I miss you._

Dean Winchester would always hold a place in her heart. Always.

But she knew Nathan was creating his own place and she wasn't about to protest.

She couldn't, not even if she wanted to.

"_Mhm-mhm."_

Haley turned around so quickly her head spun, her heart hammered in her chest. She rolled her eyes when instead of finding a blue eyed hunk she found the sleep talking form of Brooke Davis. A slightly drooling, Brooke Davis, Haley noticed, nodding her head slightly to the side.

Her heart slowly calmed and the guilt went away.

She shook her head, looking back down at the photo, Dean's gorgeous face staring back at her.

Why should she have to feel guilty for looking at pictures of her deceased fiancé?

_That's it, _she thought, _I'm tired of hiding._

With one last look at those green, green eyes, with her heart breaking Haley closed the album.

She was going to tell Nathan.

.-

**.**


	10. Breakin'

**Okay so I love flashbacks, and there are quite a few ones thrown into this chapter, they don't really have any significant meaning. But some are significant, showing the past and explaining a lot of things. And also, most of this chapter is flashbacks, but it's Haley telling Nathan about her past but I'm writing out the scenes so you get a better picture. Plus I think it's better this way(: (and just so you know, she isn't telling him every detail. Just what he needs to know)**

**One more thing, some of them are during college. But you should be able to tell which ones. They jump about the place, so I hope no one gets confused. But they're in order if that makes sense? Anyway, hopefully you'll understand once you read.**

**Oh, and also the big revelation -(: very excited is I.**

_**Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Italics**_** are flashbacks.**

**- **

_**-**_

_**Breakin**._

-

"_Shh." _

_A finger was pressed against chapped lips as two bodies stumbled into a dark apartment, a lot later than intended._

"_Who-oy?" _

_Haley removed her finger from her boyfriends lips, instead running it along his stubbled jaw, the roughness tickling her skin._

_Dean cleared his throat and repeated. "Why?"_

"_Do you _want_ Peyton and Brooke down here?" She quirked an eyebrow and she watched as he thought the scenario over in his head, then visibly shuddered. "Exactly."_

_He matched her grin then, wrapping his hands around her hips, pulling her closer to him._

_She looked into his sparkling eyes. _

_His calloused fingertips were a whisper against the base of her back, sending tingles up her spine and heat between her legs._

_She moved her hand and cupped the side of his neck, pulling him down to her height level._

"_Wanna do it?" She bit her lip in an innocent way, the total opposite of how her voice sounded in that moment, running her fingers through his devilished brown locks._

_Dean grinned his crooked grin, "isn't that my line?"_

_Standing on her tiptoes she decided not to answer and instead locked lips with him. His hands immediately tangling in her hair and pulling her closer to his mouth. Devouring her._

_All too quickly the lights were on, blinding the couple._

"_Again? God, Haley!"_

_They simply grinned at each other and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into her room. She could deal with bitch and bitchier in the morning, right now she had more important things to take care of._

_Dean cupped her backside as they stumbled into her bedroom, she sent him a shocked look over her shoulder, receiving a wink in return. His eyes a blazing green; burning right through her._

_Haley's breath caught, like it always did when he looked at her that way, but she didn't have anymore time to dwell on it as Dean kicked the door shut with his foot before pulling her mouth back to his._

_Much more important, Haley decided as he kissed, licked and bit his way down her chest, much, much more._

_**-**_

_-__

She could do this.

It wasn't like she had committed a murder or a crime.

She wasn't confessing to anything.

Haley bit her lip as she looked at the sleeping boy, her hand reaching out to lightly run her fingers down his stubbly cheek.

Even though it felt like she was.

.

_**.**_

"Nathan?"

"Five more minutes, mom." Came the muffled reply.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"If I _was_ your mom, what we did last night would be illegal. Plus disgusting." She told him, twisting her lips. "And I have to tell you something." She announced, fighting the urge to press her fingertips to the bruised skin surrounding his eye.

His eyes fluttered open then, dark lashes fluttering against tanned skin.

"Sounds serious." Nathan commented, sitting up.

"Scary serious." Haley agreed, swallowing the lump in her throat but managing a small smile for the man in front of her. He even managed to make the just-awake look sexy.

He sat up a little straighter and his expression changed. And Haley could see by the look on his face he knew what she meant.

"Now?" His tone was surprised.

"Now." She rang her hands together, trying not to loose her nerve.

…

The silence in the room wasn't awkward; nor was it deafening. It wasn't impatient or mad.

It was simply that; silence.

She took a deep breath, looking at the figure beside her; the strong jaw, piercing blue eyes, devilished hair and Haley James sighed. Nathan Scott was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome.

He was utterly gorgeous.

But he was also arrogant, egotistical, cocky and the man that had fixed her heart. Who

picked up every broken piece, no matter how jagged around the edges, no matter how small, and mended each before putting them back together.

And if that wasn't enough, after fixing it, he'd also stolen it, right from under her nose; without even knowing it.

Taking in another breath she pulled at the bottom of the large t-shirt she was wearing, the printed Duke Blue Devils logo worn, faded. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She could do this. She _wanted_ to do this.

Nathan watched as she chewed her lip, contemplating how to start.

"What happened, Hales." But he knew she needed a little push, a nudge in the right direction.

His voice was quiet, soft. Not a question, simply an encouragement.

She looked up at him then, under long eyelashes and she smiled; a sad, heartbroken smile.

"I was in love."

… … …

"…_Don't break my heart, my achy breaky heart, I just don't think he'd understand…"_

_A groan of pain sounded from one of the many booths in the bar, this one occupied by three girls._

"_This song should be illegal."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "stop complaining, it's karaoke night; what did you expect?"_

_The curly blonde shook her head, continuing as if the brunette hadn't spoken. "I mean, it's an insult to all country music."_

"_Lighten up." Brooke demanded, taking a sip from her beer. "Tonight is supposed to be about having fun, and you're putting a downer on it with your self pity. Lighten. Up." She repeated the words, pronouncing each syllable._

"_I don't know why you're so upset anyway." Brooke continued, either not seeing or choosing to ignore the daggers been sent her way. "Chris was a jerk, he was always following our baby James with sex eyes-"_

"_He was not." Said baby James insisted, "but he _was_ a jerk." She added. "And wore way too much hair gel."_

"_And he wore trousers one size too small." The slightly taller brunette shuddered, the mental image burned into her brain. "And never held doors open for you."_

"_Or phoned when he said he would."_

_Peyton glowered at her two friends. "Are you _trying_ to make me feel better?"_

"_No." Haley admitted._

"_Just telling you how much of a jerk Chris Keller was." Brooke added._

"_And that you're better off without him." The doe eyed girl finished._

_The blonde made a noise in the back of her throat, folding her bony arms across her chest._

_Brooke took another gulp of her drink before speaking, "Okay, I am sick of you're moping around. It's been a whole week and I can't take it anymore." She stood up then, eyes scanning around the bar._

"_What're you doing?" Peyton asked as the brunette stepped from the booth, having to climb over Haley to do so._

"_I, Peyton Sawyer, am going to find you a man."_

_Peyton's eyebrows shot up then, ignoring the snort which came from the short girl sitting opposite her._

"_Brooke." She said as the bubbly girls eyes narrowed in on something, the brown pools determined. Peyton was still defiant. "Brooke. No."_

"_Too late." Haley smiled sweetly at her curly haired friend as Brooke took off, her curvy hips making a few men's heads turn, eyeing her appreciatively._

_Peyton stood up._

"_Where're you going?" _

"_To stop her." _

_Haley snorted, drinking from her bottle. "Good luck with that."_

_The blonde smirked, grabbing her hand and yanking her up. "You're coming with me."_

_Haley's refusal was cut off buy the noise inside the building._

_They finally spotted Brooke, standing beside two men, one shorter than the other._

"_Let's not." Haley declared, her attempts to take her hand from Peyton's futile._

"_There she is!" Brooke's bubbly voice rang above the noise, a grin threatening to break her face in two. _

"_Brooke," Peyton smiled, her voice a lot nicer than it was a few minutes ago, "we-"_

"_Isn't she gorgeous?" Brooke continued._

_The two men look highly amused and Haley couldn't hide her smile, she had to hand it to Brooke; she definitely had their attention anyway._

_Peyton let out a puff of air, Brooke always managed to knock whatever emotion she was feeling from her body. She was like some kind of cheerful bubble, whenever you were close enough to her you just felt all your anger was away, to be replaced with whatever she wanted you to feel._

_Brooke then looked at the two figures beside her, as if she expected an answer._

_The shorter of the two, turned his eyes and Haley felt her face heat up as he fixed them on her. "Very."_

_But Brooke didn't seem to notice, her grin widening as she nodded happily. _

"_Peyton, Haley, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're _brothers_." Her wink was just seen by her two best friends._

"_Nice to meet you." Peyton smiled and she couldn't help but notice them, it was pretty hard not to. _

_As Brooke started to babble away, Haley let her eyes wander over the two. _

_The taller one, Sam was very cute. He had a boyish grin, messy brown hair and the sweetest looking dimples._

_But it was Dean that she found herself staring at; studying. He was short compared to his brother but she knew he'd be a giant compared to her. His chest was broad, along with his shoulders, both solid. She could see the outline of his muscles through his t-shirt and she got a lovely view of his arms, which looked as if they could lift all three of them without so much as breaking a sweat. _

_His hair was a lot shorter than Sam's, lighter too. His jaw was strong and she found herself wanting to run her fingers over it, over the slight stubble on it. And his eyes, they were a deep green, and she just realised that they were staring straight at her._

_Her face flushed again and she looked away, at anything either than at him._

_She could still feel him looking at her and Haley felt her face get hotter and hotter. Thank God the bar Brooke had dragged them to was a dark one._

_Suddenly she was been pushed forward, loosing her footing. Haley closed her eyes, waiting for the ground to connect with her face. After a second or so she opened her eyes, only to find her breath getting stuck in her throat, her pulse quickening._

_She was looking into those eyes again._

_Dean's large hands were wrapped around both of her arms, having caught her. "Watch yourself." His voice made a shiver roll through her body, making her fingers itch to touch his lips._

"_Thanks." She smiled._

_He grinned at her then and she couldn't help but notice that it made his face look more boyish. She felt an ache between her legs._

_She couldn't hear what Brooke or Peyton were talking about, she didn't even know if they were still there. But as he continued to smile at her she couldn't bring herself to care. She could already feel herself falling, which was completely ridiculous, she'd known him all of 5 minutes(literally). No, she decided, she was not falling for it, not the charming smile or smouldering eyes. She wouldn't._

"_So," His grin turned crooked, her heart speeding up. "Come here often?"_

_Oh fuck._

_Who was she trying to kid?_

_She'd already hit the fucking ground._

_Hard._

____

_-_

_She was going to be late. Again. _

Brooke Davis_._

_Her eyes narrowed slightly and her footsteps became quicker at the thought of the taller brunette, if it wasn't for her she wouldn't be running late for class. It was the third time this week and she couldn't afford to be late again. _

"_Just five more minutes," Brooke had demanded this morning from the bathroom. Probably adding a third layer of foundation which she didn't need to her face._

"_Brooke." Haley had replied, banging her fist on the door, groaning. "Come on."_

_Suddenly the shower was on and a voice sang. "I can't hear you."_

_Shaking her head, Haley forgot about this morning, feeling herself getting annoyed again. Today was just _not_ her day._

_Then someone was calling. "Haley?" Followed by a car door shutting._

_Her head turned quickly to the left, wanting to hit herself for having remembered that voice so easily. The rough velvet tone making her body tingle._

"_Dean, right?" She asked, of course she knew that was his name. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, with an open plaid shirt over it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. God he looked good._

_He chuckled, "yeah, we met in the bar the other night?" he walked closer to her._

"_Oh yeah." She nodded as if now just remembering, as if she hadn't been replaying every moment of talking to him in her head all weekend. "How are you?"_

"_Better now." He flashed her that smile and she laughed a little, despite the cheesy line she could feel her face heating up, pulse racing._

"_Do you go here?" She asked, motioning around the compass._

_Dean chuckled, deep in his throat. "No, college was more Sammy's thing."_

"_Your brother?" He nodded. "Picking him up?"_

"_No, he doesn't go here." Dean's expression suddenly looked slightly uneasy, the opposite of the usually calm and cool demeanour he wore. "I, em, I was actually hoping to run into you."_

"_Oh." She racked her brain, trying to remember telling him she went here the other night._

_As if reading her mind Dean continued. "Your friend, Brooke?" Haley nodded. "Well before we left on Friday she told me you went here. She was very subtle." He grinned._

_Haley rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing slightly. And she'd thought Brooke hadn't noticed? Of course she had, that girl knew everything._

"_Sorry." Haley sighed, still smiling. "Brooke's a lot of things, discreet, not one of them."_

_Dean nodded, looking down at his feet as he pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. _

_Haley watched him for a minute, chewing her lip. _

"_I, em, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, maybe?" He looked up at her then, making her heart hammer in her throat. "If you want."_

_She knew she was really late now, her class having started before this conversation but now, standing here with him that didn't seem to matter._

"_Yeah." She found herself grinning. "I'd like that."_

_**-**__-__

"_Haley." The voice was rough, strained. "Open your eyes."_

_Her face was pressed against his neck, the sweaty skin warm against her own as she breathed in; his scent entering her nose, making her mind fuzzy. Their breathing was harsh, deep panting breaths filling the small enclosed space. She moaned, loudly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and he reacted to the sound with an even harder thrust. Her teeth sunk into his skin in reaction, stopping herself from crying out. She was close, so close._

"_Open your eyes." _

_This time his voice was even huskier and she knew he was right there with her._

_She pulled back to look at his face, the usually green orbs were an onyx black, their noses almost touching. His skin was slick with sweat, breath warm on her skin. _

"_Oh, Dean." She moaned out, her hands clutching at his muscular back. "Right there."_

_He responded with a growl, his hips moving at an even faster speed, the long hard strokes pushing her closer and closer to the edge._

"_God Haley, baby." He grunted, his whole body tingling, the girl underneath him making it almost impossible not to just let go, but he needed her with him, always with him._

"_Dean." She moaned again, her walls clenching around him. "Oh…" It was then she let go, her back arching, toes curling._

"_Uh, fuck." Dean thrust once more inside of her before letting himself fall with her and he groaned her name, dropping his head into the crook of her neck as his whole body seized._

_Haley couldn't stop the satisfied smile spreading across her face; covered in sweat._

_She felt a pair of lips pressing against her throat. She breathed out happily, feeling his kisses trail up her jaw before finally reaching her mouth._

"_Wow." She finally managed, blinking as she felt her eyes beginning to close, his mouth moulding with hers._

"_Mmm." Dean replied, his husky voice rumbled from the very depths of his stomach. Haley smiled, her fingers running softly over his smooth back, the sweat damp against her skin. "You're a bad influence on me."_

_She laughed then, the sound loud in the small space. "Me? _I _wasn't the one who couldn't wait until we got back to mines." He looked at her then, his green, green eyes sparkling. "Okay, maybe I couldn't." She giggled as he smirked. "I can't believe we just did that."_

_Dean shrugged, his boyish grin making her insides turn to jelly. "What? It was only a matter of time. My bed, your bed, Sam's bed, Mr Nichols classroom…" she smacked his arm. "It was common knowledge that the Impala was next." _

"_You are terrible." Her voice was muffled by his lips._

_He nipped at her collar bone. "If I'm terrible, it's only because you make me that way."_

_**-__**_

"_Will you _stop_?" Haley sighed, finally loosing all patience as she pressed her hand to her boyfriends thigh to stop his leg bouncing rapidly up and down. "God, you're making _me_ nervous."_

"_Me nervous? I am not nervous." Dean replied, his leg beginning to move again even under the pressure of her palm. "I don't get nervous."_

_Haley shook her head slightly, hiding her smirk as she went back to reading her book. _

"_So, em." He cleared his throat, tugging at the shirt collar, he felt as if it was choking him. "Why didn't Brooke and Peyton come? Isn't Lucas their friend too?"_

_Haley closed her book, having dog-eared the page to keep her place, she wasn't going to get any peace to read anyway. She smiled at how cute he looked, "I told you not to wear that." She said, batting his hands away and unbuttoning the top buttons of the shirt. "And no, I met them after I'd moved from Tree Hill, they know who he is and everything."_

"_But they've never met?" _

_She shook her head, feeling his leg relax under her hand. "No."_

_Dean looked puzzled. "How come?"_

_Haley twisted her lips slightly, she'd never really thought about it before. "Em, I dunno, I guess I wanted to keep them separate." She shrugged. "Luke's important to me." _

_His leg started up again. _

"_Not helping?" _

_Dean shook his head and she couldn't help but laugh. "You'll be fine." She kissed his cheek._

_He tapped his fingers against the taxi seats. She sighed again, a grin sneaking onto her lips. "Tell me something about him. Like what to and what not to say, so I don't end up looking like a complete ass."_

_She laughed, squeezing his thigh. "Okay. So he loves basketball, and he can write. I mean proper writing. Novels and stuff." She couldn't help but notice he looked slightly impressed. "Sore subjects would be his mom, she's not doing so good at the moment."_

_Dean nodded. "Don't worry, mom's aren't exactly my favourite subject either." He felt her squeeze his thigh again and he smiled at her. "I'm fine, Hales."_

_She gave him a weak smile, feeling really stupid. Dean's mother had passed away when he was four, Sam barely even a year old. It had been a house fire, they had survived along with their father, John Winchester, and from what Dean had told her had never really gotten over his wife's death._

_She cleared her throat. "He also has a brother, who he can't stand." Dean gave her a look so she explained. "His father Dan, ran off with another woman when Karen was pregnant, and he managed to get her pregnant before Lucas was even born." She laughed at the expression on his face. "Lucas didn't find out until he was in high school, and I'd moved away by then so I have no idea what he's like." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "An ass from what I've heard."_

_The taxi stopped then._

"_You ready?"_

_Dean looked from the house to the girl beside him and he smiled, taking her hand in his. "Not even close, lets go."_

_-_

__-_

"_I am _exhausted_." Brooke Davis exclaimed, throwing herself onto the large couch beside her blonde best friend._

"_Well that's surprising." Her other best friend commented, dumping a box at her feet as she walked into their apartment. "Seen as you haven't done anything."_

"_Excuse me." Brooke lifted her head from Peyton's lap, "I lifted that box." She pointed at one of the many boxes lying about the room._

"_Well then, you deserve a rest." Peyton said, patting the brunettes head._

_Brooke rolled her eyes, batting it away as she sat up. "It was heavy."_

"_I'm sure it was." Haley smiled, plopping down beside the taller girl, wiping her forehead with the bottom of her vest top. "_Why_ is it so hot?" She asked to the ceiling._

"_Global warming, babe." Dean said, dumping another box beside the couch. "And that's the last of it."_

"_Global warming?" Brooke raised an eyebrow._

"_Hey, I read." He replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. _

"_So that's it?" Haley asked, her grin widening. _

"_Yup." Dean grinned, "I am _officially_ moved in." _

"_Great." Peyton deadpanned. "Now we're stuck with you."_

"_Ha ha." _

"_Well I for one am glad." Brooke commented as she watched Haley get up and wrap her arms around Deans waist. "Yous are so cute." She grinned before continuing. "Lugging all those boxes up a bazillion flights of stairs. Not fun."_

"_You say that as if you have experience." The blonde received an elbow in the ribs for this observation._

_Haley turned to look up at her boyfriend, ignoring their squabbling and she found him staring right back at her. _

"_Scary stuff, huh?"_

_Dean scrunched his nose and Haley bit her lip, God she loved him. "Nah, not really."_

_She raised an eyebrow._

"_I always knew we'd move in together, babe. It's just common knowledge." He announced. _

"_Uh huh." She couldn't help but grin. _

_Dean leaned down, placing a kiss in the hollow of her neck. "I love you, Haley James. Since you fell at my feet in that bar."_

_She had to laugh, "I remember been pushed, and you caught me." _

"_Whatever you say." He pressed her lips to her forehead. "I'll always be here to catch you."_

… … …

"… and then a few weeks later, he proposed." Haley said, looking down at her hands. She was exhausted, thinking about Dean took a lot out of her, but talking about him, that was another thing altogether.

Suddenly a different hand was in her line of sight, she watched as it pulled the chain out from beneath the t-shirt she wore, the silver ring that hung from it glinting in the morning light.

She lifted her head, looking at Nathan, his eyes on the hoop now twisting in his fingers. "And you said yes."

Haley nodded, her voice getting lost somewhere in her throat as she looked at the one thing she had left of the man she loved now in the hands of the man she was falling for.

Nathan couldn't deny the jealousy he felt at the thought of Haley been with another guy, let alone _marrying_ one. He looked up at her, but she was watching the ring. He wanted to know what had happened to have hurt her so much, to have broken her heart so badly she'd gone into a shell, blocking everyone out. She looked up at him then. Blue on brown.

"And then what?"

She could taste blood in her mouth from biting the side of her cheek too hard, it tasted bitter on her tongue, much like the words that left her mouth.

"And then he was gone."

… … …

It was a few months after he'd proposed when Dean was cruelly taken away from her.

They'd only been engaged 18 weeks.

_126 days._

And then his life taking away while trying to save someone else's.

Ironic, really.

_**-**_

__

"_Mmm, something smells good." A voice commented, bouncing into the kitchen. "Where's lover boy." She exaggerated the 'l' word with a roll of her tongue._

_Haley rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. "Duty calls."_

_Brooke nodded. "How do you do that?" _

_Haley looked over her shoulder, "well it's quite easy really, you just take the spoon and move it in circular-"_

"_Ha ha." Brooke deadpanned. "You know what I mean, how do you handle it?" Her voice was softer._

_Haley took in a breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't." she explained, simply. "He goes out to fight fires and I sit and worry until he gets home."_

_She knew Dean loved what he did and she understood why. His mother had been killed by the same thing he saved people from everyday. But having a fire fighter for a boyfriend wasn't so good for the nerves. Every time he walked out that door she felt another piece of her sanity washing away. It made her crazy with worry._

"_I couldn't." Brooke cut into her thoughts. "Just the thought…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "So is all this for him?" _

_Haley nodded, putting a smile back onto her face. Covering up the anxiety she was feeling, like she did every time he was away from her._

"_What's that?" Brooke looked over her smaller friends shoulder, at the liquid she was stirring in the pan._

"_Mushroom sauce." Haley replied, turning up the heat slightly. "Would you mind chopping up some more for me?"_

"_Course not." Brooke grinned, "I can be as domestic as the next person. Now where do we keep the knives?" _

…

"_Oh my god, that actually tastes good." Haley found herself giggling at Brooke's shocked expression. _

"_Yeah, it does."_

"_Something I cooked tastes half decent." She shook her head. "We should mark this day on the calendar."_

_Haley hopped off the counter, opening a drawer and pulling out a pen. "It shall be done."_

_Brooke laughed, throwing her head back. "Just wait until Dean gets home." she said, taking another spoonful of food from the pan. "and he says I cant cook? Ha."_

_Haley grinned, just putting the lid back on the pen when there was a knock at the door. _

"_I'll get it." She wiped her hands on a dish cloth as she walked towards the front door._

"_I bet he forgot his keys again." Brooke called from the kitchen. "Laugh at him for me."_

_Haley chucked while opening the door, her whole face immediately darkening at the sight of the two men before her. Two men she knew. _

_But this wasn't right, the only reason the Chief of the fire department visited you was when…was when…_

"_Haley." Chief Sergeant Moore spoke her name not with the usual warmth and jolliness, but with regret and sympathy. "I am so sorry."_

_**… … …**_

She didn't remember much after that, everything was black, hazy. She thought she may have passed out for a moment. And that's what she told Nathan.

"I couldn't believe it." Haley's voice was scratchy; raw. "I _didn't_ believe it, it couldn't have been true. You know? You hear it happening to other people but never to someone you know. Never to him." Her voice was a whisper, her eyes glossing over. "Not Dean."

She pressed her face into her palms, she didn't want to cry anymore. She was _tired_. Tired of everything. Pretending she was okay, when even she could tell her acting wasn't fooling anyone. She was sick of hiding her feelings for Nathan because she felt guilty.

"It's okay." A deep voice whispered in her ear and she let the owner of it wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hard chest.

It was when she felt the wet t-shirt pressing against her cheek that she realised she was crying.

Nathan tightened his hold on her. "It's okay."

_**-**_

**_--_**

_Hold on tight  
Wrap your arms around me til your knuckles are burning white  
All your tears  
Couldn't match the bitter taste of all these wasted years_

_You take take  
Everything that wasn't even yours  
Wait wait  
You don't got a hold of me anymore_

_In a clear view there's a silhouette  
And I watch you and I can't forget  
Knew we were done when you locked that door  
Yeah I figured it out now  
Breaking's what the heart is for_


	11. Breathe

I had not realised just how long it had been since I had updated this story, I had this whole chapter written before and I really loved it but as always, my computer crashes and I lost it all. I just could not remember what I had written but I tried and this is what I came up with. Anyone who's still interested I hope you enjoy. And I'm really, _really_ sorry...

.

.

_And breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just today, he sat down to the flask in his fist,  
Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year._

.

At first he didn't recognise the noise that had woken him but as he stretched an arm across his bed his palm was met with the cool wrinkled sheets. Sitting up he suddenly heard it again, the faint, high pitched sound.

Getting up he slowly made his way out of his room and down the stairs, the further along he got the louder and more frequent the notes played until they were running together in a beautiful, soft melody that floated around the house.

Leaning against the doorframe, Nathan realised he had never known why his brother kept a piano.

He continued to simply watch her, her deep brown hair unwashed and piled on top of her head. Her pale wrists twist as she moved her hands along the keys, her fingers moving so fast it wasn't possible for her to watch each note they hit. But from what he could tell she had her eyes shut, her neck, long and graceful fell backwards slightly, her body swaying along to the music.

"It's rude to stare."

He was knocked from his daze to find that she had stopped playing and was looking over her shoulder at him,.

Nathan walked towards her. "Well I wouldn't have to if you were where you're supposed to be." He explained and at her raised eyebrow he smirked. "In my bed."

Haley made a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.

He dropped himself onto the bench beside her, straddling it so his knees were touching the side of her thighs, which he just noticed were bare as she sat in his black dress shirt, the buttons done up haphazardly.

"I never knew you could play." He spoke into the contented quietness that had surrounded them.

Haley nodded, watching as he ran his fingers over the keys, never pressing down hard enough to make a sound. "Since I was young." She admitted. "I haven't played in a while."

He understood what _a while _meant. "Since Dean."

Her head snapped up and her eyes flashed as they met his. Telling Nathan about everything seemed like a lifetime ago, not a mere few hours. She could remember the last time she'd sang, sitting in their living room in one of Dean's t-shirts as she strummed away on her guitar. The last time she ever saw him. "Yeah, I guess."

Moving his hand so it curled around her knee, he then slowly moved it upwards. "Play something." He said, quietly.

Haley felt her eyes beginning to close as his calloused palm moved under the tail ends of the shirt she wore. "Like what?"

"Anything." He murmured into the skin of her neck.

She was having a hard time breathing, how the hell did he expect her to play anything with his fingers running along the edge of her underwear like that?

She blinked, and swallowed, and did anything else she could to try and calm her rapidly beating heart, and quiet the throbbing in her ears.

She moved her hands across the keys, trying to concentrate. But then Nathan's hand was cupping her breast and she was panting and her fingers weren't co-operating.

"Relax." He whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder and his hot breath made goosebumps jump out of her skin. "Don't think, just play."

She never thought it was possible to actually get lost in someone's touch but as Nathan continued to make her face flush with heat and her thighs clamp together she suddenly understood. And she simply let her fingers do what they wanted.

Her breath hitched and the piano let out a sharp noise as Nathan's lips ghosted over her neck, a sharp contrast to his hand, which cupped her through her underwear.

"_Ughh..."_

He couldn't help but groan into her flesh. "God Hales, you're so hot." He mumbled, rubbing the heal of his hand into her and she pushed herself further into him and she moaned and he pushed the material out of the way, running the tips of his fingers along her slit. "Wet. _Fuck_, so wet." He babbled, feeling himself even more turned on that he had this affect on her.

Haley's fingers moved quicker as his teased shallowly at her opening, and his thumb pressed against her clit.

"Nathan." She panted, her hands coming down hard on the keys as his other hand somehow managed to work its way into her shirt and cup her breast. "I need..."

He circled her nipple with his thumb, kissing his way down her collarbone. "What baby?" He let his tongue flick onto her jaw where he'd just nipped with his teeth. He continued to press his fingers against her but he noticed that as he slowed down his movements so did she; the music becoming quieter. Letting his tongue slide along his bottom lip Nathan rubbed his thumb rub over her clit quickly and he smirked a little as her fingers sped up on the piano. "What do you need?" He asked, running his nose along her jaw.

"Fingers." She breathed out. "Fuck me with your fingers."

Never in his life had he been so turned on by words. He slowly slid one digit into her, his dick throbbing as she clenched around it. "So fucking tight." Nathan mumbled, he needed to be inside of her but feeling her wreath and pant and been driven to the brink was so damn sexy he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"More, Nathan." She told him, feeling the material slip away from her shoulders she felt her nipples tighten as she was suddenly completely naked.

"God, Haley." Nathan choked out, he was about to come in his boxers as she removed her hands from the piano and used one to run along the length of him. He curled his fingers upwards as she squeezed him and she moaned loudly in appreciation.

As her hand slipped beneath the material and touch him he almost growled, feeling her drench his fingers in return Nathan was very, _very_ grateful at the fact his brother had a piano.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Mmmm." _Brooke pushed her face into the warmth that she could feel pressing against her and she let out a small yawn. God she was comfortable. But cold. She blinked her eyes open, rubbing against the mascara that had plastered them shut. She looked around the balcony and couldn't help but take in the view before her, the green, green, green seeming to stretch on forever as it met the light gray sky. It was beautiful.

But then she looked down at the boy laying beside her and she took it back. He was _gorgeous_.

His blonde hair was sticking up in tuffs from having her fingers combing through it. She couldn't help but giggle to herself as she thought about the night before, she'd felt like a teenager all over again. They'd talked, made out, laughed, made out a little more...

"What're you doing?" Lucas grumbled.

Brooke smiled as he tried to pull her back down to him. "Nothing."

"Well you can do nothing down here." He told her, finally managing to catch her wrist and tug her back down to his chest.

She took a deep breath as her face was smooshed back against his t-shirt and breathed him in. She could get used to this.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Who knew the floor could be so comfy?" Haley asked, stretching her foot out from underneath the small blanket and flexing her toes.

"The floor?" Nathan said, looking down to where she was half lying on top of him. "_I'm_ lying on the floor. You're using me as your own personal bed."

Haley grinned up at him, a large untactful smile that made his insides twist in ridiculous ways. "Sorry, I'll move..." She laughed loudly as he pulled her back down from where she'd moved, cupping one hand on her butt to keep her in place as she threw her thigh over his own, their legs tangled together.

Pressing her nose against his chest Haley traced the line of puckered skin that scarred the smooth skin. "How'd you get this?" She asked, looking up at him from under thick eyelashes and she saw as well as felt him tense. Running her finger down to trace the lines of his muscles she spoke into his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me."

Nathan closed his eyes, feeling himself relax as her fingers massaged the soft trickling of hair below his abdomen, then traced his hip bones.

"It was an accident." He found himself saying, and there he was, spilling his heart out to Haley James. "I never meant for it to happen."

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Yo Scott!" A voice called out into the large empty gym. "You sure you're up for this old man?"_

_Eighteen year old Nathan smirked at his best friends teasing. "Dude, I think you should work on your insults."_

_Tony pretended to look offended, then let his own smirk take over his face. "And I think you should work on your fade away, but we cant all win can we." He joked, stealing the ball from Nathan then making a perfect lay up._

"_Fade away's weak man." Nathan replied, easily catching the pass that was thrown his way._

_Tony rolled his eyes. He'd been best friends with Nathan since they were little kids. It had always been the two of them, Nathan Scott and Tony Battle, against the world._

"_You wont be saying that Friday night when you're double teamed." The dark skinned boy announced._

"_Whatever," Nathan said with an eye roll and Tony chuckled. _

"_So What'dya say? First to ten?"_

"_Make it thirty and I'd say you're on Battle." Nathan grinned, bouncing the ball before making a slam dunk, holding onto the rim for a few seconds before dropping back onto the floor._

"_Show off," Tony muttered._

_**..**_

_"Nate man, I'm not sure about this."_

_The blue eyed boy grinned, his blue pools twinkling with youthful excitement. _

_"C'mon Ton, where's your sense of adventure?" _

_"Probably got knocked out of me when I got sent flying on the court." Tony muttered._

_Nathan chuckled, wrapping an arm around his best friends shoulders. "We just won the State championship, that alone calls for a little mischief." _

_"But stealing a school bus?" He said with apprehension, he was all up for a good time, but he didn't want to get suspended from the team._

_"Dude, trust me, with me driving there's no chance of us getting caught." Nathan grinned, rubbing his knuckles over Tony's dark hair._

_"A'ight, a'ight." Tony pushed him away, a grin on his handsome face, "little adventure never hurt nobody."_

_"Exactly." Nathan smirked._

_**..**_

"_Man, should you be driving?" Tony asked, watching as Nathan pushed Tim from behind the wheel and took over._

"_Unless you want to get pulled over for driving too slow, yeah." Nathan laughed, elbowing Tim out of the way._

"_So, you decided where you're going to college?" Tony asked, hearing everyone partying on behind them. _

"_With a night like tonight, man. We're gonna have the pick of anywhere we want." The blue eyed boy grinned. _

"_Cocky bastard." The dark skinned boy chuckled. _

"_Yeah, well I-" Nathan squinted as suddenly he was blinded. Then everything went black._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I made him get on that bus." Nathan explained, his jaw clenched. "He didn't want to. He was always that way, _sensible_."

Haley stayed quiet, letting him vent. He'd done the same for her.

"I never even saw anything and then all of a sudden I'm blinded and there's honking and screaming and-" He swallowed, the urge to throw up getting bigger. "I shouldn't have been driving. I should have listened to him." He hit his fist against the hardwood floor. "I never _fucking_ listened."

She pressed her face into the side of his head, rubbing against his stubbled jaw.

"He got accepted to Duke." Nathan continued, and she watched him, looking at the ceiling, in a world of his own. "He'd always wanted to go there, ever since we were kids and we'd talk and joke about us going there when we were older." He let out a long breath and then pushed his face into her tangled hair, it was sprawled all around her now, having been pulled and tugged by his fingers. "And I had to go alone." She'd never heard him sound like such a scared little boy, it chipped off another piece of her already cracked heart.

She ran her hands down his back and Nathan felt his body sag; she would never know how calm she made him. What an effect she had by simply _being_.

"It's okay, Nathan." Haley promised, pressing her lips to any part of his she could, which ended up being the skin beside his eye. "You don't have to do it alone. Not anymore."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him; Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, boys_  
_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe, just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_**.**_

**It's not how I expected to finish this chapter, and I know I didn't go into nearly the same amount of detail with Tony and Nathan as I did with Haley and Dean, but... Well I have no excuse, I just really loved writing DH. **

**Next chap we shall have BL, P?, and of **_**course**_** NH.**

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter(:_

Oh and this song is by Anna Nalick, she is just all sorts of awesome, it's called Breathe, you should def listen to it. Oh and her song Wreck of the Day. And Shine, Paper Bag... In the Rough. Yeah, just listen to them all.


End file.
